


<Oneshort>Khả Niệm

by thaopig



Category: china acter
Genre: AU, Cấu Huyết, M/M, Quà Valentine
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopig/pseuds/thaopig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quà Valentine dành cho con trai no Harem.<br/>Tặng tới đám mẹ ruột và mẹ ghẻ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Không ai rủ đi chơi, chúng ta tự thẩm nhỉ.

    Thôi thì ai đọc bằng Máy thì mở list này [đây](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt15zXI7So9I9l11s6JaX92anrZkEHqp)

      Còn ai không đọc bằng máy tính thì _Hoa hồng đỏ_ - _Ái tình chuyển dịch-Chỉ bằng không gặp_ của Trần Dịch Tấn.

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

               Y có một thói quen xấu, chính là có thể ngồi cả buổi trong phòng tắm. Mịch tỷ luôn nói, nếu làm vậy hoài, có ngày y sẽ nhiễm lạnh mà ốm nặng, lúc đó cũng đừng tới tìm tỷ. Nhưng rốt cục hai năm nay y chẳng hề ốm nặng lấy một lần, chỉ có mấy trận cảm vặt vãnh, uống thuốc rồi nằm cuộn mình một chỗ. Vì vậy mà y cứ tiếp tục cái thói quen không lành mạnh ấy. Đối với y, nhà có thể tạm bợ, nhưng nhất định phải có bồn tắm. Tất nhiên y chẳng tắm lâu tới vậy, chỉ là y thích cảm giác được ngồi dưới nước, thập phần sạch sẽ. Y thấy mình cũng quá dơ bẩn, nếu có thể ở trong mặt nước trong lành này gột rửa hay chăng? Mã Thiên Vũ vẫn luôn nhận được câu trả lời thích đáng: tất nhiên là không.

               Y đứng dây, bước ra khỏi bồn tắm, mặt nước xao động, mấy giọt rớt nhẹ xuống sàn gạch hoa. Chẳng màng mặc đồ, Thiên Vũ cứ vậy bước ra khỏi phòng tắm tới căn phòng ngủ. Y cười trừ, căn phòng trọ này cũng chỉ có một phòng lớn và một phòng tắm, căn phòng lớn nhất đã là phòng ngủ kiêm phòng khách rồi. Nhưng nó lại là nơi duy nhất có bồn tắm trắng tinh, rất sạch sẽ, giá lại rẻ như vậy. bàn tay chạm vào mấy bộ y phục, bất chợt quay mặt, liền thấy cơ thể mình hiện lên trước tấm gương lớn. Thật gầy, thật thanh tú, vòng eo có thể nào lại nhỏ như vậy. Người trong gương mái tóc có điểm chưa khô, khẽ rũ xuống, không thể che được ánh mắt lại vừa ngây thơ, vừa có thể gợi tình. Đôi môi nhỏ hơi ửng, ẩm ướt, sống mũi thẳng. Phải rồi, nhìn y rất đẹp, vẻ đẹp có thập phần mong manh, thâp phần ngây thơ. Rồi y chợt khẽ thở dài, sờ vào dấu vết của cuộc ân ái, từng dấu hôn, vết thâm do bị bóp mạnh ở vòng eo nhỏ.

\- Thế này…phải nghỉ một ngày rồi.

               Lướt qua đống quần áo, chọn lựa thật kĩ, khoác trên mình cái áo kẻ mới mua. Y nhìn ngắm thân ảnh trước mặt, thật chỉ giống như một cậu sinh viên nhỏ tuổi.

               Y tên Mã Thiên Vũ, năm nay đã hai mươi tám, quê quán Sơn Đông, làm nghề ngưu lang được một năm. Y không phải là bị ép buộc bán thân hay bất kì thứ gì, cũng chẳng phải loại ngưu lang mỗi tối mười một giờ liền chui vô địa điểm tập trung thành một hàng, đợi khách tới thì chèo kéo. Mịch tỷ hay cười, giờ đây công nghệ đã phát triển như vậy, làm nghề lấy vốn tự có nuôi thân như chúng ta, có khi chỉ cần ở nhà lên mạng đăng vài cái ảnh tự khắc có khách tìm đến. Tỷ nói, khói thuốc phả vào không trung. Y lấy mối từ chủ một quán bar khá lớn. Khách nhân tìm đến, nói rằng họ cần người như thế nào, giá tiền, chủ quán liền liên lạc với đối tác. Thiên Vũ hay thắc mắc, hỏi Dịch Phong, làm như vậy bên quán sẽ ăn được bao nhiêu hoa hồng. Chỉ nhận được cái hừ lạnh.

\- Phong Phong, chúng ta làm cùng một chỗ cũng đã ba tháng, cậu có thể không thích tiểu Vũ, cũng không nên vô lễ vậy.

               Dương Mịch nói lớn, chỉ thấy Phong Phong cúi đầu không nói năng gì.

               Thiên Vũ dù nói nghỉ một ngày, nhưng rốt cục vẫn tới quán bar. Trời lạnh như vậy, đêm xuống ở phòng không hề dễ chịu. Thực ra Thiên Vũ cũng có thể nói là một người kiên cường. Y không hề sợ đau, cũng chẳng sợ cực, chỉ có điều y sợ nhất là cái lạnh. Y rất mau bị lạnh, dù chẳng có cái lạnh Bắc Kinh nào khiễn y ốm, nhưng y vẫn là sợ, chịu lạnh cực kém. Y lấy lý do đó biện minh cho đủ loại áo khoác ở nhà. Nhưng đám quần áo đẹp mà y sắp xếp gọn gàng chiếm nửa căn phòng bé tí đó, y chẳng thể biện minh. Mấy đồng nghiệp nhìn y, đều là nói một câu, cũng cởi ra cả, đâu cần mặc đẹp như thế. Bán thân, ăn mặc đơn giản, hở hang một chút, mỏng một chút, khách mới thích, khách có bạo hành thì còn không tiếc tiền. Y chỉ cười trừ, hôm sau vẫn lại mặc đẹp như cũ. Dù chỉ là món hàng, cũng nên là món hàng với lớp giấy gói xinh đẹp. Và quả thật, y rất đắt khách.

               Thiên Vũ đẹp, gương mặt cứ vậy mà trẻ măng, ánh mắt sáng ướt át tình tứ, lại ngây ngô. Y hay cười, nói chuyện cũng đặc biệt có duyên, điệu bộ khả ái. Y chẳng ăn mặc hở hang, cũng không xuề xòa, nhìn y cứ như một tiểu tam nào đó, được đại gia lớn bao dưỡng. Y không phải tiểu tam, y không nhận lời mời bao dưỡng, nhưng tất nhiên y cũng chẳng tiện giải thích, thôi thì kiếm cho mình cái danh xưng cao cấp, khách hàng cũng sẽ trả xứng đáng hơn. Bằng chứng là khách của Thiên vũ đều là những người có tiền cả. Y hay cười cười, nói với Mịch tỷ, tại sao người ta không nghĩ em là công tử con nhà giàu. Dương Mịch gõ đầu y, nói với y có công tử con nhà giàu nào đi bán thân không.

               Uống lý nốt ly nước cam, y khẽ nhìn mấy tấm danh thiếp trong tay mình, khẽ gõ nhịp trên bàn. Quả thật không biết mặt những người này thật khó chọn lựa, những người cũ thì toàn những kẻ y không muốn gặp. Y dù thế nào cũng không muốn giống tuần trước, chọn bậy bạ, rồi gặp phải một tên vừa mập vừa lùn. Gã làm xong còn không ngủ, cứ nhìn y, làm y muốn cũng chẳng thể chợp mắt. Nếu không phải gã đó quả thật là công tử con nhà rất giàu, khách sạn hắn thuê có hướng nhìn ra thành phố phi thường đẹp thì y đã xin phép được về sớm. Thở dài một hơi, y ngả đầu xuống thành sopha, nhìn sang kẻ nãy giờ đang lén nhìn mình.

               Cậu ta đeo một cặp kính, chút chút lại đẩy nó lên, quần áo mặc trên người nhìn qua có vẻ đơn sơ, lại không giấu nổi thân hình rắn chắc cùng gương mặt cuốn hút. Đám người ở đây phân nửa là kẻ nữ tính, làm sao lại không dao động trước vẻ mạnh mẽ, trước nét mày đậm. Nhưng khi ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau, cậu ta đã nhìn y chẳng chớp mắt. Y nhìn vậy, cũng bật cười vui vẻ, liền vẫy cậu ta lại, như một thói quen. Những tưởng cậu trai nọ, ngại ngùng vậy, chắc chắn sẽ lại bỏ đi, nghĩ thế nào cũng không ra tại sao cậu có đủ dũng cảm lách qua đám đông, tới ngồi cạnh y. Y có chút ngạc nhiên, cậu ta tới ngồi cạnh nhưng lại chẳng dám mở lời trước, vì căng thẳng mà xoa tay vào nhau.

\- Lần đầu tới đây sao?

               Y mở lời, giọng rất nhỏ, rất ngọt. Không phải là y cố ý lấy lòng, chỉ là người nọ cứ ngại như vậy, khiến y chẳng biết nói sao. Y đợi mãi mà chẳng thấy đối phương đáp lại, liền muốn bỏ đi chỗ khác ngồi.

\- Tôi tên Trần Vỹ Đình.

               Cậu ta trả lời, dõng dạc, lại có hơi gấp gáp. Y nhìn cậu khó hiểu, nhưng rồi cái gương mặt nghiêm túc của cậu ta khiến thiên Vũ chẳng thể không cười.

\- Tôi là Mã Thiên Vũ.

               Nhìn thấy y cười tới vui vẻ, đuôi mắt cong vút, cậu ta mới thả lỏng người.

\- Tôi muốn làm quen….

\- Thiên Vũ, mau lại đây, có order!

               Một người bạn chung nghành gọi lớn, y nhìn cậu bạn trẻ ái ngại, cúi đầu tính xin lỗi. Nhưng khi vừa đứng dậy, đã thấy tay mình bị nắm lại. Khẽ nhíu mày thắc mắc, y đợi Vỹ Đình lên tiếng giải thích, lại thấy cậu ta cứ mở miệng rồi đóng, vẫn không thốt được tiếng nào.

\- Tôi biết cậu muốn làm quen, nhưng mà quả thật giờ tôi phải qua đó nha. Có thể để khi khác nói chuyện hay không?

               Y lịch sự nói nhỏ, người này hồi hộp tới mức bàn tay nắm cổ tay cậu nóng ran. Rồi đợi phải một phút ngao ngán như vậy, cậu ta cuối cũng cũng thốt lên lời.

\- Giá cho một đêm là bao nhiêu.

               Họ đã quen nhau như vậy. Tất nhiên nếu Vỹ Đình chỉ như những vị khách hơi có phần đẹp trai khác của y, thì Thiên Vũ đã không giữ mối quan hệ này lâu tới vậy. Đi ra khỏi quán bar, Vỹ Đình đã chở cậu trên một chiếc xe đạp. Mặt cậu ta đỏ gay, đã ngại tới mức muốn đào lỗ tự chôn mình. Thiên Vũ lại chỉ cười thật tươi, chẳng ngại ngùng ngồi lên yên sau. Hai người đàn ông chẳng nhỏ bé ngồi trên xe đạp, đèo nhau trên con đường đêm Bắc Kinh hoa lệ, có phần đã tĩnh mịch. Chân y lắc lư, miệng ngâm nga lời bài hát mà y chẳng thuộc nổi, hai tay bám víu lấy áo người phía trước.

Cậu đưa y tới một khu trung cư nọ nằm cách quán bar tới bốn cây số. Tầng ba, thang máy cọt kẹt. Căn phòng vô cùng gọn gàng, sách rất nhiều, được sếp trên giá, trên bàn. Cậu nói phòng trung cư này là do chị để lại, không tốn tiền thuê. Y khẽ ồ à, là gian phòng ba gian cơ bản đây mà. Một phòng cho ba mẹ, một phòng con cái, phòng khách rồi phòng bếp. Y khúc khích cười, đến cả nơi ở cũng thật giống cậu ta.

Lần đầu của hai người, Vỹ Đình lúng túng tới không biết phải làm thế nào. Cậu nằm trên người y, nhìn y thở dốc dưới thân, làn da trắng vì tình ái mà ừng hồng, đợi cậu tiếp tục. Cậu tất nhiên muốn làm, nhưng bàn tay lại chỉ vuốt ve vệt tím  chưa kịp tan biến trên vòng eo nhỏ bé. Khẽ rùng mình, như hiểu ra chuyện, y muốn mở miệng nói rằng không sao, tôi đã quen rồi. Đối phương liền nhặt tấm chăn từ lâu đã bị hai người đá xuống đất, đắp cho y, rồi chui vào bên trong, vòng tay ôm cả cơ thể y vào lòng.

\- Hôm nay, chúng ta nói chuyện một chút nhé.

               Y ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu, cậu cũng nhìn y mỉm cười. Thiên Vũ luôn gọi đây là lần đầu, nhưng không phải là lần đầu hai người ngủ với nhau, mà chính là lần đầu y bị cậu làm cho ngẩn ngơ. Vỹ Đình là người luôn biết cách lấy lòng người khác, suốt buổi quả thật bọn họ chỉ nói chuyện. Cậu học ngành y, năm nay hai mươi, gia cảnh tầm trung. Y hỏi cậu, vậy cậu là gay thật sao? Cậu chỉ gật đầu, tay vẫn mân mê tóc y. Gia đình đều biết cả, nên mới lên Bắc Kinh vừa học vừa làm, đã từ lâu không về nhà. Có chị họ giúp đỡ nên chuyện nơi ở cùng học phí không lo lắng lắm. Y mắc bệnh nói nhiều, cậu cũng rất nhiệt tình, hai người cứ vậy mà nói đủ thứ chuyện, hết đêm mới thôi.

               Nhưng cuộc đời của Thiên Vũ không phải là một câu chuyện tình ngọt ngào như trong tiểu thuyết. Y chỉ bất ngờ lúc đó, có thể vui vẻ mà nghĩ, à, ra ở đời cũng có người như vậy sao?. Nghĩ thì nghĩ vậy, thực tại vẫn cứ đập vào người y. Này này, đồ điếm, mau tỉnh mộng thôi.

               Hôm nay y không ngâm nước, y nghĩ không dơ được một hôm rồi. Chiều hôm đó y vui vẻ, cầm tiền chui vào siêu thị mua chút đồ ăn vặt, giờ thì ngồi dưới đất vừa ăn, vừa nghe nhạc, ngâm nga hát theo. Căn phòng bé tẹo xem ra cũng có nét hay, giọng hát cứ âm vang. Y tự hát, tự cười, nhắm nhẹ mắt. Y luôn tự nghĩ giọng y cũng thật ngọt ngào, nếu như năm đó đời y rẽ sang hướng khác, giờ này có khi nào y sẽ đứng trên sân khấu lớn, hát thật to. Hay thậm chí gương mặt đẹp đẽ này sẽ lên phim truyền hình đi. Y khẽ thở dài, cũng kệ thôi, dù thế nào chẳng phải cũng là công việc hay sao, làm tốt việc bây giờ là được.

Tiếng nhạc dừng lại, thay vào đó là tiếng chuông điện thoại khẽ rung lên, khó tính. Y dùng bàn tay còn sạch, với chiếc điện thoại ở trên giường. Khi nhìn thấy tên người gọi, Thiên Vũ đầu tiên là bất ngờ, rồi nheo mắt, ngả đầu xuống thành gường. Y không muốn bắt máy, là y dối lòng không muốn bắt máy. Y sao lại có thể không muốn bắt máy chứ, nhưng nếu giờ nghe giọng nói nọ, y dám chắc hôm nay sẽ chẳng vui vẻ nổi nữa.

\- Em khỏe không?

               Y nhắm mắt, người đàn ông với tông giọng trầm ấm. Y có thể tưởng tượng, người nọ mặc trên người bộ Vest lịch thiệp – hắn luôn như vậy – ngả người trên chiếc ô tô thời thượng màu đen. Lớp khói thuốc cứ ẩn hiện, ánh mắt luôn mệt mỏi. Hắn ôn nhu nhắc lại.

\- Em khỏe không?

\- Em khỏe. Anh sao lại có thể không biết em khỏe hay không.

               Y ngồi dậy, đi tới cửa sổ, nhìn xuống con phố nhỏ. Y khẽ cười, bàn tay chạm vào lớp kính, mân mê nhân ảnh dưới kia. Hắn thì đã phát hiện điều đó từ lâu, vì có bao giờ ánh mắt hắn không hướng tới cửa kính kia. Khu ổ chuột, hắn xuất hiện ở đây, chẳng ăn tiệp. Vậy mà có lúc hắn cũng đã rất hòa hợp với nó chứ. Thiên Vũ lại có thể cười tươi tới vậy, y càng cười, hắn lại càng đau. Y có cười thật lòng hay không?

\- Anh cũng thật to gan.

\- Anh nhớ em, gan anh liền to ra.

               Hắn vẫn vậy, biết cách khiến y im lặng, cũng biết cách làm y đau lòng.

\- Cút.

\- Giữ sức khỏe, anh về đây.

                Và hắn ta bỏ đi thật. Y chẳng nhìn theo bóng xe khuất dần, bước lên giường, cuộn mình nằm một chỗ. Y biết mà, nếu như nghe điện thoại, chắc chắn sẽ chẳng còn vui vẻ nổi.

               Vì thế, cuộc đời Thiên Vũ không phải một câu chuyện tình ngọt như trong tiểu thuyết, vì chẳng câu chuyện tình nào lãng mạn giữa hai kẻ bán thân kiếm tiền. Huỳnh Tông Trạch hắn, chính là bán mạng mình, bán tôn ti, bán tự do, bán cả tình yêu, bán nhân tính, vì tiền. Hắn ta nói, giết người, giết được một lần, hai lần, sẽ chẳng ngại ngùng ra tay với người thứ ba. Cướp của, cướp một hai lần, sẽ thấy ngứa ngáy nếu như dừng lại. Còn chẳng phải tự hắn ra tay, hắn cũng không ngại ngùng giết thêm vài người nữa, làm thương vài kẻ khác. Hắn nói, ở thế giới của hắn, chỉ cần có gan, hắn thì có thừa rồi. Hắn còn sợ gì nữa. Hắn tất nhiên có nỗi sợ riêng, Huỳnh Tông Trạch không sợ chết, hắn chẳng còn người thân nào trên đời. Không, hắn còn một người, điểm yếu duy nhất của cuộc đời hắn. Mã Thiên Vũ tồn tại như gót chân Asin của Huỳnh Tông Trạch.

 Nghe qua thật buồn cười, y cũng tự mình thấy nực cười. Thì hắn yêu y, yêu sâu đậm. Còn y lại chỉ là người bình thường, với lá gan nhỏ bé. Hai năm trước lá gan của y còn nhỏ hơn bây giờ nhiều, đời xô gã mấy lần, liền từ từ to ra một chút. Những vẫn chỉ là nhỉnh hơn thôi. Hắn cử người theo dõi, bảo vệ, lại bất lực nhìn y rơi vào vòng tay người khác. Y nói, y giỏi nhất chỉ có việc này, không đi bán thân, thì biết làm gì, rồi cười lớn. Vì vậy, Huỳnh Tông Trạch cũng đã vì y mà giết người, khi Vỹ Đình hỏi y liệu đã có từng yêu ai, y chỉ trả lời: Hắn ta chết từ hai năm trước rồi.

Hắn ta chết cũng với tiểu Vũ của hai năm trước, người với ánh mắt ngây thơ, nụ cười khả ái, luôn chân luôn tay làm việc tại một quán mì. Tiền kiếm được chẳng bao nhiêu, nhưng cầm nó trên tay, y chẳng thể không hạnh phúc. Và bên cạnh y luôn có Tiểu Đạo Sinh – con chó y mang từ Sơn Đông lên Bắc Kinh, cùng với một “đại cẩu” chỉ trực nhè đùi y mà nằm. Mã Thiên Vũ lên Bắc Kinh kiếm sống, được vẻ ngoài, được cả tính tình, làm việc chăm chỉ nên ai cũng quý mến. Chơi thân nhất với Huỳnh Tông Trạch, giúp việc trong một quán bar.

Tiểu Vũ thích nhất là quần áo. Bắc kinh hoa lệ, ai mặc cũng thật đẹp, y nhìn khách nhân qua lại cũng muốn lác mắt. Ngày đầu tiên lên đây làm việc, y đã tự nhủ sẽ tiết kiệm mua cho mình đôi giầy xinh đẹp trong tiệm có cửa kính lớn. Y bỏ học từ sớm, nên mấy thứ gọi là tên nhãn hiệu, y thực sự không biết, chỉ biết nó mắc tiền, nhưng rất đẹp. Y yêu đôi giầy đó từ ngày đầu đặt chân tới nơi đây.

\- Tiểu Vũ, em là đơn thuần hay ngu ngốc đây? Tới lúc tiết kiệm đủ chẳng phải người ta cũng đã bán hết rồi sao? Tiểu đạo sinh, ngươi xem, có lẽ nào ngươi ngốc là do chủ ngươi không vậy.

               Hắn nằm trên đùi y mà cười lớn, khiến y ngượng quá hóa giận, vò rối tóc hắn. Huỳnh Tông Trạch nhanh nhẹn bắt lấy tay y, mắt không rời gương mặt hơi đỏ, nhẹ nhàng đưa bàn tay có chút trai sạn, những ngón tay ngắn nhưng tròn trịa, khẽ hôn lên mu bàn tay. Hắn và y là tình nhân. Lúc y ngại ngùng mà viết cho hắn một bức thư tỏ tình, hắn liền sau đó tháo bỏ bức ảnh gia đình cũ, để bức thư vào đó. Nói rằng giờ hắn không còn cần tấm hình đó nữa, hắn bây giờ đã có gia đình mới rồi. Lúc ấy, Thiên Vũ đã thấy nó lãng mạn biết mấy, chẳng hề hay biết đó mới chính là khởi đầu của đau khổ.

               Tiểu Vũ luôn thấy, việc ba bỏ nhà đi, mẹ mất sớm, đối với người đơn thuần như y đã là rất đáng sợ, mình vượt qua được thì quả mạnh mẽ. Nhưng khi tận mắt chứng kiến cơ thể vô lực bị người ta lạm dụng, y mới hiểu trên đời còn thật nhiều chuyện đáng sợ lắm. Người đàn ông đáng tuổi cha y, cứ vậy mà vần vũ người chỉ mới đây vui vẻ gọi mình bằng chú Tam, chú tới tìm cháu có chuyện gì sao. Một liều thuốc thôi, được hòa lẫn trong cốc sữa, với lý do tiểu Vũ hôm nay mệt mỏi, nhà chú mới mang sữa dê lên, rất thơm.

\- Tao nghe thấy rồi, thằng bạn mày là tình nhân mày đúng không? Lại còn thư tình nữa, bọn mày cũng liều thật, ông Hiểu chủ nhà nó thấy hết rồi. Còn phản kháng cái gì, chẳng phải bọn đồng tính như mày thích được chăm sóc đặc biệt như vậy à. Mày nên thấy may mắn đi, mày đẹp như vậy, tao mới chiều mày đấy.Ah…mẹ nó…khít thật…

               Y nằm đó khóc, những chẳng thể nào khóc hết nước mắt, nó cứ vậy mà tuôn ra. Y phản kháng lại, y muốn kêu cứu, cổ họng lại chỉ có thể kêu những tiếng thì thào. Y muốn chạy, người lại bất lực mê man. Rồi y nghĩ, nếu giờ y ngất đi được thì hay biết mấy, tâm trí y lại hoàn toàn tỉnh táo. Bắp đùi y run rẩy, hạ huyệt từng cơn co giật, máu cùng tinh dịch khẽ rỉ ra. Miệng y không ngừng gọi tên hắn. Tông Trạch, tới cứu em, Tông Trạch, em đau lắm, cứu em. Dường như, ông trời cuối cùng cũng đã nghe thấu lời cầu của y rồi, Tông Trạch quả thật đã xuất hiện. Trên người hắn có rất nhiều máu, ánh mắt hắn trong giây phút đó, đầy tia máu, khiến y giật mình sợ hãi, cơ thể giật lên muốn động đậy, lại bất lực mà nằm im.

               Và rồi, hắn ôn nhu tới gần tiểu Vũ, muốn cởi áo khoác cho y, lại phát hiện áo quần bản thân cũng đã dơ từ lâu. Lấy tấm chăn mỏng quấn quanh người y, hắn lặng lẽ ôm tiểu Vũ vào lòng.

\- Anh…máu…

               Y thì thào, giọng yếu ớt, y nhận ra người kia run rẩy, muốn đưa tay vỗ tóc, lại là vô lực.

\- Anh không sao. Tiểu Vũ, giờ chúng ta phải đi thôi.

               Chẳng đợi y gật đầu, hắn bế y rời khỏi tiệm mì. Giờ đã là hai giờ đêm, cũng chẳng còn ai vãng lai, họ chỉ đơn giản mà đi như vậy. Lần đầu Huỳnh Tông Trạch giết người, là vì Thiên Vũ. Thiên Vũ đã nghĩ, hắn vì mình mà như vậy, mình nhất định dùng cả đời báo đáp hắn. Giờ phút đó, không ai nghĩ tới việc cảnh sát nếu tìm ra, hắn ngồi tù, y lấy gì báo đáp. Khi tiểu Vũ chợt nghĩ ra điều đó, thì hắn chỉ nói rằng, mọi chuyện đã có đại ca lo.

               Tới đây chẳng phải là tận cùng rồi sao? Còn chuyện gì có thể đau đớn hơn đây. Mã Thiên Vũ chỉ cười tự thán, cuộc đời y là một trò đùa thực sự. Y nghĩ, hay đơn giản y sinh ra quả thật là để làm ngưu lang rồi. Nếu không, năm đó tại sao tên đại ca lớn mà Huỳnh Tông Trạch tôn sùng ấy, nhất định phải chọn y để mua vui? Tại sao năm đó Huỳnh Tông Trạch chỉ dám đứng nhìn người mình yêu khuất dần sau cánh cửa lớn, tiếng hét vang vọng khắp sảnh.

\- Nhưng lần đó, quả thật lần đầu em được nằm trên chiếc giường đẹp tới vậy nha Mịch tỷ. Em nghĩ có lẽ em chẳng thể quên nổi lần đó, là do cái giường a!

               Y kể cho Dương Mịch, liền thêm câu đó vô. Cái giường ấy bây giờ, hình như nằm trong tay Huỳnh Tông Trạch. Y thắc mắc hắn đã làm gì với nó. Thiên Vũ còn tử hỏi, hắn đã giết bao nhiêu người, để cuối cùng có thể giàu có được như bây giờ. Tiểu Vũ năm xưa hẳn sẽ nghĩ, người y yêu làm vậy vì trả thù cho y. Chỉ tiếc tiểu Vũ chết từ lúc y nhìn hắn, mong chờ hắn làm ơn hãy vì y mà làm gì đó, chỉ cần nói rằng hắn không cho, chỉ cần một động tác thôi. Thiên Vũ bây giờ có muốn cũng chẳng thể nghĩ vậy, cứ mỗi lần nghĩ tốt cho Huỳnh Tông trạch, lương tâm y quả thực không cho phép nha. Ánh mắt thản nhiên đó, y không bao giờ quên.

               May cho hắn, y là người hay quên, buồn bực đều cuốn giá bay, sống cho tự do là tuyệt vời nhất. Cũng phải cám ơn hắn, nếu không Thiên Vũ đâu thể tìm được công việc tốt như thế này. Quần áo đều có thể mua mới, mặc đẹp, ăn ngon, ngủ giường ấm áp. Công việc thâp phần phù hợp với y.

\- Thiên Vũ, anh có bao giờ nghĩ tới việc tìm một công việc tử tế không.

               Y nhìn cậu, ngạc nhiên, sau đó cười lớn, đấm vô ngực người bên cạnh.

\- Vỹ Đình, bộ tôi không tử tế sao. Tôi mà có việc tử tế thì tiểu tử cậu có thể nãy giờ thỏa mãn làm tình với tôi sao.

               Bình thường, cậu ta sẽ bật cười mà trêu lại y, nhưng gương mặt hôm nay thập phần nghiêm túc. Y thở dài, lật người chống cằm trên tay mà quay sang nhìn cậu. Y than thở, hỏi cậu một kẻ không bằng cấp, là gay, từng bán thân nuôi miệng như y thì ai sẽ nhận vô làm. Thấy cậu im lặng, y cũng chỉ biết cười trừ, coi như y thắng rồi. Đang muốn ngủ lại, thì thấy Vỹ Đình dời giường.

\- Này, có vậy cũng giận sao!

               Cậu bước ra phòng khách, rồi khi quay lại, liền thấy trong tay có một bộ hồ sơ, chính là hồ sơ xin học ở trường trung cấp y, tất cả đều đã được điền đầy đủ. Y lúng túng ngồi dậy, khẽ nhận tập hồ sơ từ người nọ.

\- Chỉ cần anh kí tên và ảnh nữa thôi. Em đều đã nhờ bạn bè khắp nơi, học lấy cái nghề, sau này khi em thực tập ở bệnh viện sẽ cố gắng xin cho anh. Em trước giờ đều là học sinh ưu tú, viện trưởng và thầy cô đều có ấn tượng tốt. Sẽ mau chóng xin được thôi.

               Y cười lạnh, đưa nó lại cho cậu.

\- Vỹ Đình à, tôi đã bỏ học lâu tới vậy, làm sao mà thi vào đó. Tôi còn phải kiếm tiền nuôi thân. Còn cả chuyện tuổi tác….

\- Em sẽ giúp anh. Em cái gì cũng sẽ giúp anh. Giúp anh ôn tập, giúp anh kiếm tiền, em sẽ tìm việc để anh có thể làm cùng em. Tuổi tác chăng phải rào cản rồi, nhìn anh ai nghĩ anh già hơn em chứ. Thiên Vũ, cho mình một cơ hội làm lại đi.

               Cậu tiến tới, đặt hồ sơ lên tay y. Đáng nhẽ ra, y phải xé nó đi, hay cùng lắm vứt nó ở đâu đó dọc đường về. Bản thân ngu muội thế nào lại cẩn thận mang nó về, còn lấy ra ngắm. Tới bây giờ đã chính thức kí tên chụp hình, lại còn đồng ý chuyển tới sống chung. Vỹ Đình sắp xếp căn phòng trống bên cạnh, nói rằng chỉ đơn giản là ở chung, anh lo cơm nước, anh nấu ăn ngon hơn em nhiều. Y cười trừ, tự mắng mình từng tuổi này, làm đủ thứ chuyện xấu hổ, giờ lại thấy ái ngại. Y nói với Mịch tỷ, y bỏ nghề nhé, y sẽ đi học, y muốn có cuộc sống tốt hơn. Dương Mịch vui mừng, còn bắt y nhất định phải uống rượu với nàng.

\- Tiểu Vũ, cố lên nhé!

               Dịch Phong nói với y như vậy, sao đó lại lẩn tránh. Dương Mịch nói Phong nó thích em từ lâu rồi, có muốn làm mai hay không, rồi tự mình phản bác, đánh y một cái. Học hành đàng hoàng, không được yêu đương nhăng nhít.

\- Tỷ! Em đã lớn rồi mà!

               Thế là Thiên Vũ có chỗ ở mới, một nơi ấm áp, có giường êm, một phòng tắm đẹp, một tủ chứa đồ đủ rộng. Y đếm lại chỗ tiền mình tiết kiệm, trích một ít ra, y muốn ghé nhà sách, mua ít dụng cụ. Vỹ Đình đã dặn không cần làm vậy, nhưng Thiên Vũ vẫn là muốn tự mình mua đồ. Cầm trên tay vật dụng bé nhỏ, tuổi thơ của y cứ vậy mà ùa về, không tự chủ, như một hài tử, thứ gì cũng muốn mang về, cuối cùng đã mang cả hai tui đầy. Cứ tưởng như vậy mà vui vẻ trở về, liền thấy chiếc xe quen thuộc, người nọ, vẫn vest chỉnh chu, vẫn điếu thuốc phả khói, đang chờ y ở ngay cổng nhà sách. Y biết mình chẳng thể tránh, hắn chắc chắn đều đã biết hết, rút cục vẫn nên nói rõ cho hắn hiểu.

               Tiếng nhạc trên xe phát ra đều đều, không to cũng không nhỏ, phá tan bầu không khí im lặng. Hai người đã từ lâu chẳng gần nhau, khi ở cạnh nhau như này, lại là lúc chẳng vui vẻ cho cam. Hắn chăm chú lái xe, y thì nhìn đường phố. Rồi như chẳng thể nhìn được nữa, hắn mở lời, giọng hắn vẫn vậy, thật ôn nhu.

\- Anh đã sắp xếp xong vé máy bay. Ngày mai có thể đi, em dọn dẹp đồ đạc đi.

\- Tôi bất ngờ đấy. Người trước giờ coi tôi như ngọn cỏ, nhánh cây, giờ lại còn có ý chiếu cố cho tôi đi du lịch à.- Y  hỏi, rồi quay sang nhìn hắn. – Nhưng cám ơn anh, tôi thấy ở Bắc Kinh này phi thường tốt, không cần rời đi.

\- Thiên Vũ.

\- Tôi còn tưởng anh vui mừng vì tôi đổi đời chứ. Nếu qua đây để xằng bậy thì có thể dừng xe được rồi.

               Hắn mệt mỏi, đánh vô lăng tấp vào lề đường, dùng tay khẽ xoa tâm mi.

\- Chỉ một chút nữa thôi. Em có thể đợi anh giải quyết nốt…

\- Sao vậy, đại Boss, anh còn muốn giết bao nhiều người nữa, phá hoại bao nhiêu gia đình nữa.

\- Anh làm tất cả điều này vì sự an toàn của em. Tránh mặt em cũng vì không muốn có kẻ xấu tìm đến hại em.

\- Ha ha, Huỳnh Tông Trạch, sao càng ngày anh càng mâu thuẫn vậy, kẻ xấu tới tìm tôi, tôi thấy ngoài anh ra có còn ai khác nữa sao? Đời tôi cũng rất hạnh phúc vì được quen biết Huỳnh đại boss đấy.

               Hắn tức giận, nắm lấy cổ tay y. Thiên vũ cùng trừng mắt nhìn lại y, bàn tay run lên.

\- Em nên nhớ, cho tới bây giờ em vẫn là người yêu tôi.

               Y bật cười, cắn mạnh vào tay hắn.

\- Động tay vào hàng hóa phải trả tiền đấy.

               Nhưng khi y mới chỉ bước được một chân ra khỏi chiếc xe, hắn liền lạnh lùng nói lớn.

\- Em nghĩ tôi không dám làm gì em, là tôi sẽ không đụng chạm vào tên tình nhân của em sao.

               Y cứ vậy mà ngồi quay lưng với hắn, chẳng nói gì, cũng chẳng thể tiếp tục bước tiếp, không muốn rút chân. Nước mắt y khẽ chảy xuống, nắm chặt túi đồ tay, Thiên Vũ thở hắt ra một hơi, trời lạnh, hơi thở đông đặc thành làn khói. Cuối cùng vẫn là y thua. Y không thể thắng được hắn, cho dù có cố gắng tới bao nhiêu, Thiên Vũ vẫn không thể thắng hắn. Từ bao giờ, người mà y từng yêu biến thành một kẻ mạnh, và y, từ người được yêu, biến thành con mồi nhỏ chẳng thể làm gì. Con mồi vũng vẫy muốn được tự do.

               Hắn sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được, y làm vậy còn chẳng phải vì hắn hay sao? Hắn đã nói, chờ hắn có thể đứng lên trên tất cả, tới lúc đó hắn sẽ có thể đường đường chính chính đón y về. Thiên Vũ đã chờ, chờ hai năm. Có thể y vì hận đời, hận bản thân mình, mà làm cái công việc khiến hắn đau đớn. Lâu dần đã chẳng còn nỗi hận đó. Y chỉ làm như một thói quen, một công việc mà thôi.

               Chỉ cần hắn tới đón, nói rằng, dừng lại đi, Tiểu Vũ, chúng ta về nhà, em mãi là gia đình của anh.

               Y chờ một câu nói như vậy thôi. Hắn dường như chẳng hề hay biết, cũng không hề muốn tìm hiểu. Y chẳng bao giờ chịu đồng ý để người ta bao dưỡng, là vì y luôn cho rằng mình thuộc về hắn. Y luôn có thói quen ngâm mình trong nước, là muốn mình có thể bớt dơ bẩn, hắn sẽ bất ngờ xuất hiện ở đâu đó thôi. Và y muốn thay đổi, là vì muốn có thể xứng đáng với hắn. Nước mắt cứ vậy mà rơi, chiếc xe vẫn chạy đều qua con phố Bắc Kinh hoa lệ. Hắn chú tâm lái xe, y không còn thấy đường phố Bắc Kinh có gì để nhìn ngắm.

               Đêm đó, y vẫn cười thật tươi, làm một mâm cơm thịnh soạn đón Vỹ Đình về. Cậu nhìn vậy, có chút ngạc nhiên, hỏi y hôm nay là ngày gì.

\- Gì chứ. Tôi thích thì tôi nấu, thắc mắc là tôi cho nhịn đó.

               Hai người đã ăn rất ngon. Đêm hôm đó, cũng là y chủ động tới phòng cậu, khẽ chui vào chăn, để Vỹ Đình ôm y thật chặt.

\- Vỹ Đình, đã ngủ chưa?

\- Hưm…anh qua thì đã phá rồi, làm sao em ngủ được.

               Y quay lưng lại với cậu, người kia vòng tay rắn chắc, không hề bỏ ra.

\- Cậu biết là tôi không yêu cậu, đúng không.

\- Không sao, em vẫn yêu anh.

\- Nhưng nếu cả đời này, để tôi sống với cậu, tôi nhất định sẽ đồng ý.

               Vỹ Đình thức hẳn, chống tay nhỏm dây, cậu khẽ lật người Thiên Vũ lại, để y đối diện với mình. Đôi mắt y đẫm nước, y chẳng thể đóng kịch thêm được nữa. Cậu khẽ cười, nhẹ nhàng lau đi nước mắt của y.

\- Chúng ta cùng nhau trốn.

               Cậu nói khẽ, hôn lên vầng trán người kia. Y khẽ nhắm mắt, hỏi cậu tại sao lại biết.

\- Quanh khu này làm gì có mấy người, có người theo dõi mình, em tự mình biết chứ. Anh tới bây giờ vẫn coi thường em sao?

               Cậu ca thán, khiến Thiên Vũ ở dưới liền cười khúc khích. Vỹ Đình cúi người, đặt lên môi y một nụ hôn nhẹ.

\- Sống vì mình thôi.

               Đêm đó, khi y cảm nhận được hơi thở nhẹ nhàng của cậu, đều đều phả vào gáy mình. Thiên Vũ mới nhẹ vén tấm chăn, thoát khỏi vòng tay người kia. Đồ đạc đều đã được chuẩn bị kĩ. Nhưng dường như quần áo chỉ được nhét vào cho có. Y ngồi dưới đất, nhẹ đảo mắt qua căn phòng nhỏ. Con chưa ở ấm nơi, đã phải đi rồi. Lấy đồ dùng học tập mua tại hiệu sách, xếp chúng từng món, từng món ngay ngắn trên giường, y ngả đầu, nhìn chúng thật lâu.

               Tương lai ơi, tạm biệt mi nhé.

               Y chọn cho mình bộ đồ đẹp nhất, cái áo mà y thích tới mức, chỉ muốn cất tủ, đôi giày y mới mua. Đứng trước gương, điểm chút phấn. Và cuối cùng, y khẽ cất con dao vào thắt lưng.

               Y sắp được tự do rồi!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             

 

\- Thiên Vũ, em sẽ bảo vệ anh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END.


	2. Chap 2. Trần Vỹ Đình

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap này chủ yếu là Đình Vũ.  
> Là chap tằng quà 8-3 cho những mẹ đã hết lòng yêu thương đứa con mà dạo này có nguy cơ già rồi moe hóa và khôn lên.  
> Có khi nó động tình ở đâu rồi....

              

 Nghe nhạc chút nhé, có thể nghe xong xem, xem lúc nghe cũng được.

ai đọc bằng máy thì vào [đây](http://mp3.zing.vn/bai-hat/Nguoi-Trong-Hoi-Uc-Sua-Bo-Ca-Phe/ZW7OACWE.html) nghe chút nhé.

Còn không thì "Người trong hồi ức" bản của cà phê sữa nhé.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                Trần Vỹ Đình không tin vào nhất kiến chung tình, cậu ta nghĩ rằng đó chỉ là thứ vớ vẩn trong mấy bộ phim kiếm hiệp rẻ tiền. Suy nghĩ này rất thịnh hành trong giới trẻ, nhất là những người có học thức một chút, họ cảm thấy thứ tình cảm chỉ cần nhìn qua một lần là yêu nhau tới sống chết chính là điều vô lý, là không thể. Tình yêu chính là phải tự mình xây đắp dựa trên thời gian ở bên nhau. Chỉ có điều, cậu quên mất, không phải bất kì ai cũng có thể cùng nhau xây dựng nên tình cảm. Chỉ qua ánh mắt đầu tiên, bạn đã có thể biết đó chính là người dành cho mình, là người sẽ cùng mình xây dựng tình yêu. Liệu đó có phải là nhất kiến chung tình hay không?

                Cậu cuối cùng cũng chịu thua trước sự thật hiển nhiên, quả thật có thứ gọi là nhất kiến chung tình. Nếu không, tại sao cậu có thể say đắm Mã Thiên Vũ tới vậy. Vậy trong nhất kiến chung tình, điều quan trọng nhất chẳng phải là “nhất kiến” hay sao. Ánh nhìn đầu tiên của cậu tới y, chính là vào một ngày Bắc Kinh mưa tầm tã. Vỹ Đình đi xe đạp, không có đủ can đảm đội mưa về nhà. May mắn cho cậu con đường này thuộc khu sầm uất, cửa hàng không thiếu thì tất nhiên chẳng thiếu mai hiên. Ngày đi làm đầu tiên liền đổ mưa, tự thán bản thân mình liệu có phải là điềm không đây.

               Cơn mưa quạnh quẽ làm ướt con đường bây giờ chỉ còn bóng dáng ô tô đi qua đi lại. Trần Vỹ Đình lấy trong túi mình một bao thuốc đã vơi hơn nửa, phả một hơi cho bớt cái lạnh. Sắp vào đông rồi, còn phải mua thêm áo ấm chút. Lên Bắc Kinh vội vàng, chẳng kịp mang theo nhiều đồ, chị họ muốn giúp cậu, nhưng tiền học và nhà cửa cũng đã nhờ chị rồi, ít ra tiền sinh hoạt cậu cũng muốn tự mình gánh vác. Trong lúc còn đang mơ hồ nghĩ tới chuyện mùa đông tới, một bàn tay nọ khẽ lay người cậu, khiến Vỹ Đình giật mình.

\- Cậu gì ơi, đừng hút nữa, có bà bầu tới chú mưa.

               Đó là lần đầu tiên họ gặp nhau. Đừng nhầm lẫn, người khuyên cậu nên dập thuốc lá không phải là y. Mà chính là kẻ đang lãng vãng dưới mưa kia.

               Cậu di nhẹ điếu thuốc xuống chân, tâm tình có chút ổn định hơn, khi ngẩng mặt lên, liền nhìn thấy nhân ảnh người ấy. Thân hình có chút gầy nhỏ, nhưng xem ra cũng cao ráo, người mặc quần áo xa hoa, nhưng cảm giác như y có thể thọt lỏm trong cái áo măng tô to sụ màu xanh dương ấy. Y chẳng hề tránh những giọt mưa. Mưa phất nhẹ, dường như đối với y cũng thật hiền hòa. Và khi y khẽ ngẩng đầu lên, để những giọt mưa trôi trên mặt, bước chân chậm rãi. Mã Thiên vũ mỉm cười, nhắm mắt một chút, giây phút ấy Trần Vỹ Đình chỉ biết ngây ngốc nhìn theo.

               Cậu chuyện giữ Mã Thiên Vũ cùng cậu đã khiến cho Trần Vỹ Đình nghi ngờ những gì mình được học ở trường lớp, nghi ngờ cả duy vật biện chứng. Trên đời này quả thật tồn tại thứ gọi là duyên phận. Nếu không họ lại có thể gặp nhau lần nữa trong hơn một tỷ ba trăm ngàn người. Vốn trần Vỹ Đình đã tự an ủi mình, thì họ cùng ở Bắc Kinh, người kia chắc hẳn sẽ sống gần đây. Trong tiếng nhạc ồn ã, bên tai cậu ta lại im lặng tới kì lạ. Vỹ Đình cùng bạn bè vào đây chơi cho giải khuây, nhưng xem ra chỉ là chuốc thêm phiền muộn mà thôi. Cậu nhìn thấy y ngoan ngoãn rót rượu cho một kẻ khác, cùng người đó ngồi một chỗ. Nhiều ngày trôi qua, mỗi ngày có khi lại là một kẻ hoàn toàn mới.

               Chờ tới khi cậu hiểu được y chính là ngưu lang, loại người bán thân, bán tiếng cười đổi lấy tờ giấy bạc mong manh mang giá trị to lớn ấy, thì tay đã vô thức nắm chặt đồng lương mới nhận tiến vào trong quán bar một mình. Áo ấm cơ thể đợi sau vậy, cậu nghĩ, và rồi chẳng thể nghĩ thông bất kì điều gì nữa.

               Chiếc xe đạp kẹ ở giữa hai chiếc ô tô màu đen bóng sang trọng, Trần Vỹ Đình đã ngại tới đỏ mặt, giờ đây chỉ muốn chui xuống lỗ. Nhận lương cái là tới đây ngay, chẳng kịp ăn vận cho đẹp một chút. Y lại chẳng hề chú ý tới chuyện đó, thậm chí còn vui vẻ ngồi lên xe cậu, hai chân lắc lư, còn cao hứng hát hò một chút. Bàn tay y nắm chặt vạt áo cậu, làm Trần Vỹ Đình ở phía trước cười như một đứa trẻ mới được phát kẹo. Trong đầu cũng đầy hoài nghi, Thiên Vũ chỉ là đang kiếm tiền, khách nhân như thế nào đều phải phục vụ cho thỏa đáng, chuyện y không bài xích chiếc xe đạp này, còn vui vẻ tới vậy chẳng qua chỉ là một chút dối lòng mà thôi. Trần Vỹ Đình liền gạt hết suy nghĩ đó vào trong lòng, thôi thì cứ lừa mình một đêm này, cậu không nghĩ mình sẽ có đủ tiền để bao y được vài đêm nữa.

               Y khẽ lướt qua căn nhà của cậu, ánh mắt chẳng rời một thứ gì, như muốn ghi nhớ thật lâu nơi này vậy. Cất áo khoác lên giá treo, y giật mình khi cậu vòng tay ôm y từ phía sau. Người đàn ông này tuy chẳng cao hơn y là bai nhiêu, nhưng dường như y hiểu tại sao cậu ta ăn mặc mỏng manh như vậy rồi, người cậu ta rất ấm áp. Ấm áp tới mức mùa lạnh như vậy cũng chẳng sao. Cậu khẽ cọ mũi lên người y, không hề có mùi bia rượu, chỉ có hương dịu dàng của oải hương từ làn tóc.

               Bọn họ không có làm tình, Trần Vỹ Đình nghĩ rằng mình có thể sẵn sàng để đón nhận người kia như một kẻ bán thân lấy tiền, lại không thể xuống tay. Làn da mịn màng, trắng trẻo, hằn những dấu hôn, cái eo nhỏ bầm tím. Cay độc tới vậy, anh không đau sao? Y không đau, cậu sẽ đau lòng hộ y vậy. Cậu đã thấy y khóc trong cơn mưa đó, không ai phát hiện ra, duy chỉ có mình Trần Vỹ Đình nhìn thấy có một giọt nước từ mắt y chảy xuống. Không phải nước mưa, giọt nước tròn chịa, rơi đúng quỹ đạo của nó. Và cậu coi nó như chút bí mật nho nhỏ của mình.

               Cậu phát hiện ra mình còn thích ôm Mã Thiên Vũ hơn là cùng y làm tình. Y nói rất nhiều, hỏi cũng rất nhiều, dường như y sợ phải đi ngủ. Còn cậu đã vừa học vừa làm cả ngày, không cách nào bồi y nói chuyện tiếp, liền siết chặt người nằm trong phòng.

\- Ngủ thôi nào. Em trả tiền cho anh để nói chuyện, nhưng không cần phải nói chuyện cho tới sáng thật đâu.

               Nói thì nói vậy. Giữa giấc cậu liền bị đánh thức, cả đêm hôm đó y cư nhiên đã chẳng ngủ, ánh mắt mở to ngắm căn phòng cậu. Còn cậu, người vốn đã ngủ, lại bồi y thức tới sáng.

               Lần thứ hai cậu tới gặp y, chính là vòa hai tuần sau đó. Nhưng lần này hai người đã cùng nhau bắt xe taxi. Y có vẻ không vui, ngồi trên xe chẳng yên vị.

\- Tôi thích đi xe đạp, cùng lắm là tôi chở cậu đi.

\- Em nặng lắm đấy, anh không chở nổi em đâu.

\- Này này, nhìn tôi như vậy, nhưng tôi rất khỏe đó.

               Trần Vỹ Đình bế bổng Mã Thiên Vũ, khẽ xoay xoay, khiến y cười thành tiếng, hai tay bám chặt lấy bả vai cậu. Y chẳng hề thấp, nhưng lại gầy quá, khiến cho Trần Vỹ Đình có cảm giác thực ra y rất nhỏ bé vậy.

\- Chứ ai như cậu, có sinh viên nào lại cơ múi múi múi không này. Ê, cậu có chót giấu thêm nghề diễn viên hay ca sỹ gì không? Nếu có tôi cũng không ngạc nhiên đâu.

               Vỹ Đình cười trừ, cúi xuống hôn người phía dưới. Từng chút một, từng chút một, nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng của cậu trở lên mạnh bạo hơn, y cũng phối hợp, khẽ hé môi, đầu lưỡi hai người chạm nhau, triền miên. Tuy là kẻ có chút ưa sạch sẽ, nhưng trong chuyện chăn gối, cậu lại chẳng hề ngại làm đủ thứ khiến cho đối phương vui vẻ. Y lại không hề bài xích việc đó, ánh mắt đầy nhục dục, trừu mến nhìn Vỹ Đình. Hạ bộ ra vào nhịp nhàng, không quá mạnh mẽ, nhiên độ vừa phải. Cậu chẳng quên nhìn sắc mặt của y, đoán xem ở góc độ nào sẽ khiến y lên đỉnh, dù cho cả vầng trán mình đã ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Cậu nghịch ngợm nhìn người dưới thân khổ sở rên rỉ, cười cười, liền cúi xuống, hưỡng tới bắp đùi non của y mà cắn một cái. Chẳng ngờ y vì kích thích mà ra, nơi tư mật co giật một hồi, khiến cho cậu cũng chẳng nhịn được, từng dòng tinh dịch ấm nóng trào ra.

               Rút nhẹ bao cao su rồi vứt nó ở thùng rách, cậu lấy khăn tắm đã chuẩn bị trước của khách sạn, lau người cho y. Chỉ thấy y nhìn cậu, ánh mắt có chút mông lung.

\- Nếu có lần sau, chúng ta có thể về nhà cậu không?

               Cậu khẽ cười, vuốt tóc y, mái tóc mềm lướt qua những kẽ ngón tay. Cậu nói, được thôi, rồi cúi người hôn lên trán y.

               Trần Vỹ Đình không hiểu được tại sao y lại thích căn phòng của mình tới vậy. Nhưng mỗi lần hai người về đó, dường như y háo hức. Sau khi ân ái, ngủ một giấc, sáng thức dậy đã thấy y chẳng hề câu nệ chạy xuống bếp nấu đồ ăn sáng. Lúc nào cậu dậy muộn một chút, y đã nấu đồ ăn xong, liền thấy y loay hoay với đống sách vở của cậu, dán mắt đọc. Dường như mấy cuốn tiểu thuyết ít ỏi mà cậu được đám con gái tặng cho khiến cho y thích thú nhất. Ba ngày tới phá, y đã đọc được hết rồi. Cũng có bốn năm quyển mà thôi.

\- Anh thích đọc sách à?

\- Tất nhiên rồi! chẳng nhẽ có dân trí thức bọn cậu mới biết đọc chữ chắc. Hứ, tôi đây còn là rất thích thể loại tiểu thuyết truyền thống đó.

               Và từ đó ở nhà Trần Vỹ Đình đã có một góc nhỏ đủ thể loại tiểu thuyết, do chính cậu dùng sức quyến rũ của mình tha về từ đám trai gái trong trường.

               Cậu của hiện tại, rất hạnh phúc nhìn y loay hoay trong nhà mình. Nhưng giây phút này luôn chóng vánh tới đáng sợ. Trần Vỹ Đình chỉ là một sinh viên bình thường mà thôi. Dù cậu có học giỏi, giành được nhiều học bổng cùng giải thưởng, nhưng chưa chính thức ra trường. Cậu tự cười mình có phải quá mù quàng rồi không, tiền thưởng, tiền học bổng, tiền đi làm thêm đủ thứ, thậm chí cả tiền được chị họ cho vì nghĩ rằng cậu em trai thế nào lại không thể mua cho mình tấm áo ấm mùa đông, cậu đều góp từng chút một, mua hạnh phúc. Ngày ngày có khi chỉ ăn mì gói mà thôi, chuyên tâm vào học hành, chẳng chơi bời gì.

               Hôm đó là gần giáng sinh, trời bắt đầu trở lạnh dữ tợn. Kết quả của việc mặc đồ không đủ ấm chính là cậu nhiễm bệnh. Chỉ là cảm mạo mà thôi, cũng không có gì quan trọng. Nhưng quà cũng đã mua, hẹn cũng đã hẹn nhau như vậy, nếu giờ chẳng đi gặp y được thì chắc cậu sẽ áy náy tới hết giáng sinh mất. Vỹ Đình sợ gặp y vào trùng ngày giáng sinh thì sẽ cản trở y gặp người thân bạn bè, đành chọn ngày gần nhất là 22 mà hẹn. Cơ hồ số trời đúng là phụ lòng người rồi. Nghĩ lại thấy tức cười, Mã Thiên Vũ có thể thân thiết với cậu chỉ vì cậu là khách quen, y vốn không hề có cảm tình gì với cậu. Trần Vỹ Đình lại mơ mơ màng màng coi đây như một chuyện tình cỏn con. Lúc nghe thấy tiếng y trong điện thoại, cậu liền phát hiện bọn họ rất ít khi liên lạc với nhau.

\- Xin lỗi vì đã hủy hẹn nhé. Hôm nay em có chút mệt mỏi.

\- Ừ. tôi biết rồi. 

               Y cúp máy, bên tai cậu chỉ nghe thấy tiếng tút tút dài. Cười khan vài tiếng, cậu gác tay mình lên mắt. quả nhiên khi ốm, con người ta sẽ nhạy cảm hơn rất nhiều. Chẳng hiểu từ bao giờ nước mắt đã rơi rồi. Xem ra cậu thực sự muốn bỏ cuộc, cứ tiếp tục như vậy cũng đã hơn ba tháng. Không có cậu, y dường như cũng sống rất bình thường, sẽ cùng người đàn ông khác đón giáng sinh, sẽ cầm trên tay món quà đắt tiền. Cậu sợ mình chẳng thể giữ nổi bình tĩnh nữa khi nhìn y nằm trong vòng tay kẻ khác. Đó chính là điều Trần Vỹ Đình lo lắng nhất, cậu đã bắt đầu ghen tuông. Trần Vỹ Đình đã yêu Mã Thiên Vũ rồi.

               Bỗng dưng trong cơn mê man, cậu thấy có một bàn tay nhỏ khẽ sờ lên trán mình, bàn tay có chút lạnh, nhưng thật dễ chịu. Trần Vỹ Đình còn nghe loáng thoáng bên tai lời mắng của người nọ, là không tự chăm sóc mình, chỉ được cái to xác, tên ngốc. Cậu khẽ cười, ốm tới mức nhìn thấy ảo ảnh không nói, còn có thể nghe thấy tiếng nói, xúc giác cũng thật tới vậy. Cậu tuy là học ngành y, nhưng giờ này có điểm mơ hồ nghĩ tới có kẻ nào có thể ốm rồi trở nên hồ đồ, sau đó chết luôn không.

               Khi tỉnh dậy, cơ thể đã bớt mệt mỏi hơn rất nhiều, tới cả thần tình cũng đã hồi phục. Cậu vẫn chẳng tin vào mắt mình. Mã Thiên Vũ nằm cùng cậu trên giường, còn thay vào bộ đồ ngủ của cậu, ngủ thật ngon. Mà trên trán Vỹ Đình chính là miếng dán hạ sốt, thứ mà nhà cậu chắc chắn không có. Chỉ muốn xác nhận đây không phải là mơ, cậu khẽ chạm vào tóc y. Vẫn vậy, mềm mại, đan qua từng kẽ tay. Chẳng ngờ làm cho y giật mình tỉnh giấc. Thiên Vũ dụi mắt ngồi dậy, vươn vai một cái, rồi vươn tay tháo miếng dán để kiểm tra, miệng không ngừng trách móc.

\- Cậu xem, học ngành y mà còn làm ra cái bộ dạng ốm tới mức mơ màng luôn. Không có tôi tốt bụng qua giúp cậu thì không biết cậu có ốm tới chết luôn không. Nhà lại còn chẳng có gì giảm sốt, cậu có thực sự học y không thế, hay là quả thật cậu làm người mẫu mà dám khai khống là học y với tôi vậy? Quần áo còn chất đống, báo hại tôi phải giặt rồi phơi dùm cậu. Ah.

               Cậu chẳng để y tiếp tục nói nữa, liền đem y trực tiếp ôm chặt vào lòng.

\- Này…đừng để nước mũi chảy ra áo tôi đó. Nước mắt có muối cũng sẽ ăn mòn vải.

               Y trách móc, nhưng bàn tay cũng vô thức ôm lại cậu. Ôn nhu cùng ấm áp. Hai người cứ như vậy mà sưởi ấm cho nhau qua mùa đông lạnh lẽo. Y nói với cậu ngày lễ giáng sinh đối với y vốn chẳng có gì đặc biệt.

\- Tôi thật sự thấy mình là quái thai mà. Mấy ngày lễ đều giống như ngày thường mà thôi.

\- Tiếc cho anh rồi, em thì luôn chú ý tới mấy ngày lễ. Anh không thích thì em cũng sẽ kéo anh đi chơi.

               Cậu cười thật vui vẻ, cứ vậy mà ôm lấy người giờ được bọc chặt trong chăn vì lạnh. Cậu chưa khỏi ốm, y cũng không hề rời đi, ở lại chăm sóc cậu. Cậu muốn dẫn Thiên Vũ đi chơi một chút, ngắm phố phường, đi ăn ngon, nhưng y liền đánh vào đầu cậu, bắt cậu ở im trong nhà. Họ trải qua ngày lễ giáng sinh như vậy. Ngồi trước màn hình tivi ăn bỏng ngô và xem phim, thi thoảng buồn ngủ lại cùng nhau nằm lười trên sô pha. Đồ ăn là do y nấu, mùi hương thơm nồng, dù chỉ là cháo cùng mấy thứ lung tung khác. Ngày cuối cùng, cậu khỏi bệnh, y cũng phải rời đi. Trần Vỹ Đình ở cửa, liền nắm lấy tay y không buông. Lại chẳng biết nên nói gì, mở miệng ra, nói một câu đau lòng.

\- Mấy ngày này, tính bao nhiêu vậy?

               Cậu biết rằng mình đã làm y buồn. Ánh mắt y rũ xuống, nụ cười có chút gượng gạo, nhưng y chỉ nhẹ nhàng mà nói.

\- Coi như khuyến mãi thêm cho khách quen đi.

               Cậu tặng cho y một cái mũ len. Có thể hơi ấu trĩ, nhưng cái mũ đó là cậu tự mình đan. Không thể tìm được món quà nào ý nghĩa, đồ trên người y mặc cậu cũng không muốn mua qua loa, đành nhờ Lý Diệp chỉ cách đan mũ len. Nguyên tuần trước khi nghỉ, tới cả thầy cô bên bệnh viện thực tập cũng biết rằng cậu có người yêu, trêu cậu không ngớt. Không những thế, khi nhìn thấy cái mũ ngốc nghếch chiễm chệ ngự trên mái tóc mới nhuộm màu trà nhàn nhạt của y, cậu chỉ hận không thể đem nó đi đốt. Ngày hôm đó cậu cũng tình cờ mặc cái áo len y mua tặng giáng sinh. Áo len hàng tốt, rất ấm áp, nhưng cái ấm trong lòng mới khiến y mặc kệ tuyết rơi.

               Bắc Kinh tuyết rơi, chỉ là cơn tuyết nhỏ nhạt nhòa vào năm mới. Người Bắc Kinh ngồi trên xe ô tô, vốn chẳng chú ý tới chúng. Nhưng bàn tay nhỏ kia không ngừng giơ lên trời, ngồi sau yên xe đạp đón từng bông tuyết một. Cho tới khi tay y lạnh buốt, cho tới khi mũi  cả hai người đều đã đỏ ửng.

\- Cậu xem, tay tôi lạnh quá, mau mau cho mượn túi áo.

               Nói đoạn, y liền đút hai bàn tay vào túi áo cậu, ôm cậu thật chặt. Cậu rời một tay cầm ghi đông xe đạp, đem bàn tay lạnh ngắt trong túi áo mình, cầm chặt.

               Những ngày lễ cứ vậy mà tiếp diễn, sinh viên ôn thi, thi xong thì lập tức dọn dẹp chuẩn bị về nhà ăn tết. Trần Vỹ Đình muốn về nhà, nhưng bản thân lại có gánh nặng chẳng thể bỏ được. Mã Thiên Vũ qua nhà chơi, tiện tay mang tặng y một cái áo khoác mới, nói rằng quà tặng y đã thi tốt.

\- Anh xem, như vậy chẳng phải giống như anh đang bao dưỡng em sao.

               Y liền cười lớn, nói với cậu, vậy cậu chịu để tôi bao sao, chuyện này thực chất cũng rất thú vị, được ngưu lang như tôi bao dưỡng ấy. Y cười tới chảy nước mắt, liền bị cậu bế xốc vào phòng ngủ. Hai người họ lại làm tình, chậm chạp mà nhấm nháp lấy cơ thể của nhau. Y luôn cười cậu, bình thường thật an tĩnh, nhưng khi trên giường lại nhiệt tình tới vậy, làm thắt lưng y luôn đau muốn chết. Bình thường cậu sẽ trêu y, nói rằng chẳng phải y cũng rất thích thú đó sao, rên rỉ nhiệt tới vậy. Nhưng hôm nay cậu chỉ cười trừ, nhẹ hôn trán bảo y mau ngủ sớm. Lúc nửa đêm bỗng tỉnh giấc, Thiên Vũ khẽ cựa mình, phát hiện bên cạnh trống rỗng. Y mang chăn quấn quanh người, liền thấy Trần Vỹ Đình đang ngồi hút thuốc ở phòng bếp, ánh mắt hưỡng ra cửa sổ, mông lung vô định.

               Mã Thiên Vũ khẽ nghiêng đầu. Cậu ta không phải là con người tầm thường, có ý chí, lại quyết tâm cao. Gương mặt còn trẻ nhưng chẳng giấu nổi nét nam tính thăng trầm. Chỉ là cậu ta suy nghĩ nhiều quá. Lúc nào cũng ôn nhu đối xử với y, nhưng lại tự mình tạo một khoảng cách. Khẽ cười, y từ từ đi tới, giật lấy điều thuốc trên tay cậu.

\- Tôi nhớ rằng đã nói tôi không hút được thuốc lá.

               Cậu cười nhẹ, kéo y ngồi lên đùi mình, ôm y thật chặt.

\- Cậu lại đang suy nghĩ gì sao? Là chuyện gia đình à?

               Trần Vỹ Đình chỉ ừ một tiếng, rồi muốn đứng lên, đem y mang vào phòng ngủ cho bớt lạnh, cậu biết y chịu lạnh kém, chỉ có phòng ngủ mới có điều hòa. Thiên Vũ lại ngồi ỳ một chỗ, không cho y đứng dậy.

\- Vỹ Đình, cậu biết không, tôi rất thích có được cuộc sống như cậu. An tĩnh và bình dị. Tôi rất thích căn phòng này, vì nó cho tôi cảm giác như đây mới chính là căn nhà mà một gia đình nên có. Một phòng bếp đầy đủ dụng cụ, phòng khách nhỏ với thật nhiều sách, một cái tivi, một sô pha. Một phòng tắm có bồn tắm. Và hai phòng ngủ ấm áp. Cậu có cuộc sống bình dị, đáng yêu như vậy, tôi nghĩ rằng ba mẹ cậu nhất định sẽ hài lòng thôi. Không cần phải cố gắng có cuộc sống giàu sang để át đi chuyện mình đồng tính mới khiến ba mẹ cậu vui. Nếu họ chấp nhận, cậu có trắng tay họ vẫn sẽ chấp nhận. Họ không chấp nhận, cậu có làm tỷ phú rồi họ vẫn sẽ coi như không có cậu. Ấy, tiểu tử cậu còn học trường y, sắp trở thành bác sĩ, làm gì mà ngại ngại ngùng ngùng không dám gặp ba mẹ đây. Tôi còn mong muốn được như cậu còn không được này.

               Y thò hai tay khỏi tấm chăn, dùng nó vò rối tóc cậu, khiến cậu bật cười. Rồi khi không khí hai người trầm lắng lại. Chỉ thấy y thì thầm.

\- Trần Vỹ Đình, về nhà đi thôi.

               Lời của y nhẹ nhàng tới vậy, nhưng khiến cậu cảm động vô cùng. Mấy hôm sau, cậu liền bắt tay gói gém đồ đạc, trở về nhà. Ba vẫn còn có chút không quen, mẹ cậu đã khóc hết nước mắt. Mọi chuyện cứu vậy mà ổn định. Cứ như một giấc mơ vậy. Trần Vỹ Đình không nghĩ rằng mình có thể cùng gia đình ngồi ăn một bữa cơm thân mật lần nữa trong đời. Trong điện thoại, cậu đã cao hứng kể rất nhiều, cậu còn nghe thấy ở đầu dây bên kia, Thiên Vũ cũng khúc khích cười theo. Giọng y, lại cô đơn tới lạ.

               Phải rồi, Mã Thiên Vũ chưa từng nói rằng gia đình y còn những ai, cũng chưa từng có ý định sẽ về quê thăm nhà. Cậu biết rằng y rất cô đơn, nhưng bản thân lại ngại ngùng, không muốn thâm nhập quá sâu vào cuộc sống của y. Dù sao, họ cũng chưa là gì của nhau. Trần Vỹ Đình biết mình yêu Mã Thiên Vũ, chỉ cần y có một chút gì đó tình cảm với cậu, cậu sẽ không ngại ngần làm tất cả để giữ y cả đời bên mình. Vạn nhất chỉ sợ, dù chỉ một chút tình cảm còn chẳng có, cậu biết lấy gì ra để ở bên cạnh chăm sóc cho y. Dường như đọc ra được cậu có tâm sự, tối hôm đó, ba Vỹ Đình gọi cậu lại, hỏi một câu chắc chắn.

\- Con có yêu ai chưa?

               Cậu lúng túng lắc đầu, nói rằng con còn học hành nhiều lắm, chưa có thời gian nghĩ tới chuyện yêu đương. Ba cậu chỉ cười, ánh mắt ông đã có nhiều vết chân chim tới vậy.

\- Ba mẹ đã không còn nghĩ gì nữa. Nếu có ai rồi, cứ dẫn người đó về nhà, ba mẹ tin tưởng ở con. Nếu như chỉ là đơn phương, thì cái gì thấy nên bỏ thì nên bỏ, đừng giữ lại. Dù sao thích một người chưa chắc phải ở cùng họ, con không thể cưỡng cầu.

               Lời của ba cậu, cậu ghi nhớ trong lòng. Nhưng ba ơi, có một số chuyện chẳng thể nào buông bỏ. Nhìn y cứ cô đơn như vậy bước đi, cậu làm không được. Chứng kiến y khóc một lần chính là điều Trần Vỹ Đình khắc cốt ghi tâm. Ít ra, khi ở bên cậu, y cười rất nhiều. Chẳng biết rằng đó là thật hay giả, dù có là giả, vẫn hơn là để y cô đơn. Người ta nói ở cạnh một người hạnh phúc, bạn sẽ hạnh phúc lây. Vậy quãng thời gian ngắn ngủi cậu được ở bên cạnh y chính là quãng thời gian cậu hạnh phúc nhất. Cậu muốn chia sẻ nó với y, dù chỉ một chút cũng được, mong y có thể vì cái hạnh phúc ấy mà bớt cô đơn.

               Vì thế hết tết, y cũng chẳng ở lại nhà nữa, lập tức đi lên Bắc Kinh. Điều đầu tiên chính là gọi cho y, nói với y.

\- Thiên Vũ, em đã về rồi.

               Bắt đầu từ hồ sơ xin học, rồi sau đó tìm cho y một công việc phù hợp, rồi con chuẩn bị tinh thần thật lớn. Cậu chẳng biết liệu mình có thắng hay không, nhưng Trần Vỹ Đình đã đặt tất cả vào cuộc cá cược này. Cậu muốn kéo y ra khỏi cái vòng y tự vẽ lên để bảo vệ mình. Từng chút từng chút một, dù sao này có thể y vẫn chẳng thể yêu cậu, thì y cũng đã trở thành người bình thường, y có thể chọn cho mình một hạnh phúc khác đẹp hơn. Nhưng quả thật chuyện này rất khó khăn, thậm chí bây giờ nhìn mặt y có chút khó chịu, Trần Vỹ Đình đã muốn bỏ cuộc rồi. Y nói với cậu, để tôi xem xét, cậu liền gật đầu, đưa tập hồ sơ cho y.

               Cậu nói với y, hãy để cậu đưa y về. Cậu sợ rằng mình đã tính sai bước, sợ rằng việc mình vừa làm có thể đã dọa đến y rồi, đã đi quá sâu vào cuộc sống riêng của y rồi. Sợ rằng sau đó y sẽ chẳng còn muốn gặp cậu nữa. Cậu chở y về, trời tờ mờ sáng, cũng chẳng có mấy ai đi lại trên đường, mặt trời còn chưa kịp soi rọi vạn vật. Lần đầu tiên cậu chở Mã Thiên Vũ về nhà y, lại sợ là ngày cuối cùng họ gặp nhau. Còn gì để mất, còn gì để mà sợ nữa. Giây phút y bước xuống xe, y tạm biệt cậu, Vỹ Đình liền vứt xe tại đó, chạy tơi ôm y từ phía sau.

\- Xin anh hãy cho em một cơ hội, cũng như cho bản thân anh một cơ hội. Chúng ta không cần phải ở bên nhau, anh không cần phải ở bên em, nhưng anh nhất định phải hạnh phúc. Chẳng phải anh mong muốn có được cuộc sống bình lặng như em hay sao, giờ đây em chỉ đưa cho anh một chìa khóa. Việc mở hay không mở tấm lòng mình là do anh. Nhưng em thật sự chỉ mong anh hạnh phúc. Không yêu em cũng được, nhưng xin anh hãy yêu bản thân mình, được không.

               Từng câu nói, cậu lại siết y chặt thêm một chút. Cậu không nói rằng cậu yêu y, quả thật cậu rất muốn thổ lộ, muốn mãi mãi ở cạnh y, muốn ôm chặt y như thế này hàng ngày. Chỉ là mấy thứ đó đều được xếp sau một ước muốn thật lớn: cậu muốn y hạnh phúc.

Trần Vỹ Đình bỗng thấy tiếng y lý nhí, nói với cậu bỏ y ra đi, ôm đau. Cậu ngại ngùng thả tay, y liền xoay người lại, đứng đối diện cậu. Cậu hốt hoảng muốn lau mắt cho y, y khóc rồi, chẳng nhẽ quả thật cậu ôm mạnh tới vậy sao? Ánh mắt y ướt át, rồi dần dần, cậu thấy y ngồi ngục hẳn xuống mà khóc thành tiếng, bàn tay nắm thành quyền tới trắng bệch. Trần Vỹ Đình lúng túng, chẳng biết làm thế nào cho phải, đành tự mình quỳ xuống, ôm y vào lòng, đợi tới khi y nín khóc. Giọng y khàn đi, cánh mũi đỏ ửng, lúc ngưng khóc, người đã chẳng còn khí lực nữa rồi. Hai người cứ ngồi như vậy một lúc, cho tới khi y lên tiếng.

\- Vậy tủ đồ nhà cậu có rộng không?

\- Rộng.

\- Tôi thức rất muộn đó.

\- Em cũng thế, phải làm bài mà.

\- Phải đưa đón tôi đi học.

\- Chỗ làm của em và anh gần nhau, chỗ học cũng không xa lắm.

\- Tôi phải ăn đủ chất.

\- Em sẽ vứt hết mì gói.

\- Ngốc, đem bán cho đám bạn trong kí túc xá của cậu đi. Còn nữa, mỗi tháng tôi đều phải mua hai bộ đồ mới.

\- Cái này…

-Sao! Không đáp ứng sao! Bản đại gia vì cậu mà phải bỏ nghề kiếm tiền dễ như ăn cơm đó nha!

\- Tháng sau đi, tháng này một bộ thôi được không? Tiền em đều vào túi anh cả rồi.

               Y cười, và lần này cậu biết là y cười thật. Nụ cười tinh nghịch, không câu nệ, cưới tới đuôi mắt cong vút. Mỗi lần thấy y cười như vậy, cậu mới thấy y đẹp biết bao. Con người này sinh ra là để được yêu thương, để được thoải mái cười như vậy. Cậu không nghĩ ra có người lại muốn hại Thiên Vũ, họ hẳn là người quá nhẫn tâm rồi.

               Trần Vỹ Đình không biết rằng trên thế giới quả thật có rất nhiều người nhẫn tâm, kẻ nhẫn tâm nhất trong lòng cậu cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện rồi. Hắn ăn vận bộ vest sang trọng, ánh mắt đăm chiêu, hắn hút thuốc lá rất nhiều.

\- Cậu tốt nhất nên tránh xa em ấy một chút. Tôi không làm hại người tôi yêu, nhưng tuyệt nhiên sẽ không nương tay với cậu đâu.

               Cậu cười nhạt, nhặt cái xe đạp bị đập tới cong vành của mình lên, khập khiễng bước đi.

\- Người anh yêu, vốn chưa chắc yêu anh.

\- Tin tôi đi, em ấy yêu tôi.

\- Tại sao lại chắc chắn tới vậy. Nếu yêu anh, tại sao anh ấy lại ở chỗ tôi.

               Hắn cười khan vài cái, vứt điếu thuốc, dùng chân dập nhẹ xuống nền đất. Khỏe miệng hắn vẫn còn tia máu, cú đấm vừa rồi của cậu rất mạnh.

\- Chuyện của chúng tôi, không cần cậu lo tới.

               Lúc hắn rời đi, cậu chỉ kịp ghi nhớ thật kĩ một điều. Nhất định không để y chúng sống cùng một kẻ như hắn. Bằng bất cứ giá nào.


	3. Huỳnh Tông Trạch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vậy đã kết thúc chuỗi ngày mà tình nhân người ta đi chơi, còn chúng ta ở nhà thẩm du tình thần với anh già hai mươi chín tuổi vớt vát cái sinh nhật.

"Lặng" bản của Na Anh nghe rất hay, nếu không thì Bất Tài cũng được. Thực chất em khoái một giọng nam tha thiết hơn, mà giọng nam bài này hiếm quá, chú Jay hát được một đoạn ngắn tũn *cry cry*

Thôi thì chúng ta cứ nghe bản của Na Anh trên Mp3 zing cho nó tua đi tua lại.[Đây.](http://mp3.zing.vn/bai-hat/Lang-Ben-Nhau-Tron-Doi-Movie-OST-Na-Anh/ZW70EZCZ.html)

Đọc xong nghe, hoặc nghe trong lúc đọc.

Khuyến khích mọi người đọc lời bài hát, vì nó chính là tiếng lòng của nhân vật chính trong chap này.

Chúc mọi người đọc fic vui vẻ. Dù không có người yêu cũng nên tự mình hưởng thụ Valentine trắng.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               

 

 

 

 

 

  

               Cuộc sống của Huỳnh Tông Trạch không bắt đầu từ khi hắn mở mắt, cũng không bắt đầu từ lúc hắn chính thức thoát khỏi trại trẻ mồ côi. Không ai chịu nuôi một đứa trẻ quá ngỗ nghịch, hắn được người ta nhận nuôi, rồi lại bị trả về cô nhi viện. Mấy nhà sơ vốn chỉ thắc mắc, hắn bình thường vốn rất ngoan ngoãn, có thể tinh nghịch, nhưng tuyệt đối là một đứa trẻ biết nghe lời, luôn giúp đỡ người khác. Chỉ có một nhà sơ hay cùng hắn nói chuyện mới có thể hiểu, hắn không muốn sống ở một gia đình nào cả. Và khi không muốn, hắn tìm cách để mình được trở về. Hắn đơn độc tồn tại hơn mười tám năm trong trại trẻ, sau đó là chín năm vật vờ đầu đường xó chợ. Cuộc sống của hắn chính thức bắt đầu khi hắn hai mươi bảy tuổi, năm hắn học được hai chữ tình yêu.

               Bắc Kinh rộng lớn và xa hoa, hắn vừa yêu thích nơi này, lại vừa hận nó tới tận tâm can. Huỳnh Tông Trạch không phải người nơi đây, nhưng cả gia đình năm người của hắn, bốn người chết ở Bắc Kinh này, để lại mình hắn. Lớn lên hắn ở tại Bắc Kinh, đi theo người ta học đánh đánh đấm đấm, kiếm tiền bảo kê, theo anh em sống cho qua ngày. Hắn nghĩ, cùng lắm thì chết ở đây, coi như cả gia đình hắn đoàn tụ tại một nơi vậy. Nhưng vào giây phút hắn sắp chết, sắp được đoàn tụ ấy, hắn được y cứu sống. Cậu nhóc hai mươi hai tuổi, nhưng nhìn chỉ như mới mười tám, người cao nhỏng, gầy gò, kéo hắn lếch thếch vào phòng mình. Mỗi lần nhớ lại, hắn liền quay sang hỏi y, lúc đó, em không sợ sao? Người anh đầy máu, thậm chí nhìn không ra nhân dạng. Tiểu Vũ của y cười khúc khích, sẽ chọc y dù có máu me tới mấy cũng rất đẹp trai, nên y mới cứu hắn. Hắn biết đó chỉ là lời nói đùa, ánh mắt trong sáng đó, cứu hắn, là vì y thiên lương vô cùng.

               Hắn vẫn tỉnh táo lắm, phàm là người trong giới giang hồ, dù chết, cũng phải mở mắt xem mình sẽ chết như thế nào, là ai giết mình. Bàn tay Mã Thiên Vũ có chút run rẩy, dường như là có điểm sợ dệt, ánh mắt lại vô cùng kiên định, tập chung lau máu ở mấy vết thương của hắn, rồi băng vết thương thật cẩn thận. Hắn nhìn thật kĩ người trước mặt, nợ một ơn tình lớn, nhất định phải báo đáp.

               Vết thương khiến hắn chẳng thể ngay lập tức xuống giường, vì thế y ở bên cạnh hắn, chăm sóc cho hắn. Phòng y ở chính là căn phòng dưới chân cầu thang của một dãy nhà cũ, bé tí, trông rất thảm hại, có người di chuyển sẽ có tiếng ồn. Hắn chẳng lấy đó làm khó chịu, nhưng y rất xấu hổ. Y đã cứu hắn, chút chuyện này đối với kẻ có khi chỉ có thể nằm ngủ ngoài công viên, vốn chẳng là gì.

               Khi khỏi rồi, Huỳnh Tông Trạch rời đi chỉ để lại ít tiền nhét dưới gối của y. Bọn họ sau đó chẳng giáp mặt nhau, cứ vậy trôi qua một năm. Hắn được cử tới lấy tiền bảo kê ở một cửa hàng bán bánh nọ, dường như con cái họ có gây chuyện với đại ca. Hắn là đàn em thân tín, tất nhiên chuyện này, hắn chính là kẻ cầm đầu đám lâu nhâu tới gây sự, đập phá một chút. Bọn họ không thể che mắt cảnh sát, nhưng mấy tên tổ dân phố quanh đó cũng coi như vì tiền mà lướt mắt bỏ qua. Cầm gậy đập vỡ cửa kính tiệm bánh, sau đó là bàn ghế, hắn chọn hành động vào ban đêm, khi khách đã vãng lai, cũng chẳng còn mấy ai trên đường. Tiếng thét của bà chủ tiệm chói tai, ông chủ cũng bắt đầu ló ra. Nhân viên trong tiệm vẫn còn lác đác vài người từ trong nhà bếp, kẻ thì chạy ra muốn can, có người từ lâu trốn qua đằng của sau rồi.

\- Thực…thực sự chúng tôi chỉ còn từng này….mấy anh…mấy anh…làm ơn thương tình.

               Hắn cười lớn, nói rằng, tôi tha cho ông, vậy biết lấy đâu ra tiền bù vào chỗ mà ông cần nộp đi. Hắn nói người lục soát, có gì đáng giá thì mang đi, bỗng nghe thấy trong nhà bếp có tiếng loảng xoảng đổ vỡ. Vội đi vào bên trong xem sự tình, hắn may mắn chạy lại phía gần bếp, ôm chặt người ngồi dưới sàn, đỡ trọn một gậy đau đớn. Hắn nhăn mặt, nhưng cánh tay ôm người nọ chẳng hề lỏng ra. Đám đàn em đứng ở cửa nhìn hắn tới ngây ngốc, chủ nhà và mấy nhân viên còn lại cũng bị hắn làm cho kinh hách, còn hắn, một gậy đánh vào lưng đau tới nhăn mày.

\- Trạch ca…anh…em…

\- CÚT! Lục soát rồi cút!

               Hắn gầm lớn, giọng nói ẩn tức giận cùng nguy hiểm. Vết thương không chảy máu, nhưng mồ hôi hắn cũng chảy ướt trán, chỉ nghe thấy giọng người nọ lí nhí, run rẩy.

\- Huỳnh Tông Trạch…

               Tiểu Vũ nằm trong lòng hắn, vừa rồi đã bị tên kia dọa, giờ này nhìn người đang ôm mình thật chặt kia chịu đau, tâm tình hoảng loạn, không dám giẫy ra, lại chẳng nỡ để hắn tiếp tục ôm mình như vậy. Bàn tay vẫn còn dính bột mì túm chặt lấy áo hắn.

               Y dùng chai dầu xoa bóp đã vơi một nửa, khẽ bôi cho hắn, hắn nhăn mày một cái là y sẽ dừng lại. Hai người chẳng ai nói được lời nào. Y là vì còn lo nghĩ nhiều chuyện lắm, nào là liệu ông bà chủ sẽ đuổi mình hay không, sau này phải kiếm việc mới như thế nào. Còn hắn, chắc là vì ngại, hay là vì đau? Bôi thuốc cho hắn xong, y nhẹ tay xoa bóp một chút, những vết trai trong lòng bàn tay cọ vào vai hắn, khiến cho hắn có chút ngột ngạt. Đưa tay nắm lấy tay y, hắn nhìn y chăm chú.

\- Tôi sẽ tìm cách tìm việc mới cho cậu. Xem ra lần này tôi chẳng giúp được ân nhân, mà còn hại cậu mất việc rồi.

               Y chỉ cười, vành mắt cong lên, con ngươi sáng lạn trong ánh đèn ngả vàng của bóng đèn dây tóc cũ. Có người lên xuống, căn phòng cũng hết im ắng hẳn.

\- Anh đã đỡ cho tôi một gậy, tôi còn chưa cảm ơn. Coi như ơn huệ lần trước anh cũng đã trả tiền tôi rồi.

               Tiểu Vũ không ngừng cười, con người gầy gò ấy, cái khổ hằn rõ lên mặt, vậy nhưng khi cười lại trông rất đáng yêu. Hắn cũng bị nụ cuời đó thôi miên, cười theo y.

               Hắn không phải kẻ bình thường, là kẻ bất lương, vì vậy cũng không muốn cùng người ngoài dây dưa quá lâu, trước giờ đều vậy. Nhưng có ơn phải báo, hắn quả thật tìm được cho cậu một chỗ làm mới ở tiệm thức ăn nhanh.

               Đời con người thường có những lúc lướt qua nhau nhẹ nhàng như vậy, nhưng nếu như vẫn còn có cơ hội gặp lại, đó chính là duyên phận. Lúc hắn tuyệt vọng nhất, hắn lại gặp được y. Người con trai có ánh mắt trong sáng, khác hẳn hắn. Huỳnh Tông Trạch tự thấy bản thân mình và y có điểm buồn cười. Lần thứ ba gặp lại, y lại tiếp tục thấy hắn nằm ngã ngửa ở trước của phòng y. Hắn cũng không ngờ được, cho tới giờ, y vẫn ở lại căn phòng này. Hắn cười, tới cười cũng thấy khóe miệng đau nhói, mắt đã có điểm mơ hồ. Lại một lần nữa, hắn nằm trong căn phòng ọp ẹp chưa được mười mét vuông, chỉ đủ cho một cái giường, một rương đựng đồ bằng nhôm, một cái bàn nhỏ bên cạnh giường, trên bức tường cũ treo mấy vật dụng cá nhân. Y nằm cạnh hắn, hai nam nhân nằm cạnh nhau, vào cái ngày đầu tiên hắn có chút không quen, giường này chỉ là giường đơn. Nhưng đó là chuyện của hai năm về trước, bây giờ hắn bị thương nặng hơn cái lần đầu tiên đó, tâm tình đâu còn chú ý tiểu tiết. Và còn, y là nam nhân, tuy cao nhưng cơ thể rất gầy, chẳng chiếm bao nhiêu chỗ. Hương xà phòng tắm dễ chịu từ người y khiến hắn lim dim chìm vào giấc mộng.

               Lúc thay băng cho hắn, y khẽ nhăn mặt nhìn những vết thương do bị chém. Y không hề biết cách xử lý chúng, chính là hắn tự mình cầm kim may lại vết thương, bắt y ra ngoài canh cửa. Hắn sợ y nhìn hắn làm vậy sẽ sợ hắn. Hắn biết, chẳng cần nhìn hắn may vết thương này mà y sợ hắn, căn bản có liên quan tới người như hắn đã đủ đáng sợ rồi. Y lại chẳng nói gì, chỉ lặng lặng chăm sóc hắn, còn cười rất nhiều.

\- Cậu không sợ sao?

               Hắn hỏi y, đôi mắt hắn sâu thẳm. Chỉ thấy y cúi đầu, bàn tay lại có chút không tự nhiên mà nắm lấy nhau.

\- Không sợ.

               Giọng y rất dễ nghe, nhỏ nhẹ, có chút yếu đuối. Hôm nay là ngày nghỉ, y ở nhà bồi hắn nói chuyện, đút cháo cho hắn ăn. Hắn hỏi y chuyện gia đình, y cũng thực lòng trả lời, không có điểm yếu mềm. Y nói rằng chuyện gì đã qua y sẽ không để trong lòng, phải cố gắng nuôi sống bản thân, gửi tiền về cho các chị. Hắn hỏi y, tại sao lại nghỉ làm ở chỗ hắn xin cho. Y chỉ cúi đầu lảng tránh, hắn cũng không hỏi. Và căn phòng lại im lặng.

               Lúc hắn rời đi, là muốn lần nữa lẳng lặng rời đi. Hắn không hiểu tại sao trong giờ phút sinh tử đó lại nhớ tới y, cơ thể bất giác mò tới tận cửa nhà người ta. Hình như trong thâm tâm hắn, lại không muốn chết như hắn nghĩ. Hắn cũng đã khảm niệm một điều, chỉ cần gặp được y, y nhất định sẽ lần nữa cứu hắn trở về. Mã Thiên Vũ với nụ cười thiện lương.

Đặt dưới gối y chút tiền, khi chỉ mới đứng dậy khỏi giường, hắn liền bị tiếng cánh cửa đập mạnh làm cho bất ngờ. Y đứng ngoài cửa, thở hổn hển, dường như là chạy về đây. Hắn cười nhẹ, nói với y lời cám ơn, rồi lách qua người y muốn ly khai, người nọ lại nắm lấy cổ tay hắn. Hắn nhìn y khó hiểu, y lại không dám đối diện, chỉ dám thều thào nói nhỏ. Nhưng hắn đều nghe rất rõ.

\- Anh đừng đi đánh nhau nữa.

               Hắn tròn mắt nhìn y, cười khan vài tiếng, hắn dùng lực một chút, đem tay y tháo rời khỏi cổ tay mình.

\- Cám ơn cậu đã quan tâm, nhưng chuyện này là chuyện riêng của tôi.

               Huỳnh Tông Trạch nghĩ rằng, chỉ cần nói vậy, người kia sẽ im lặng. Chẳng ngờ lúc y ngẩng mặt lên nhìn hắn, ánh mắt y vô cùng kiên định.

\- Coi như tôi cứu mạng anh, anh nợ ân huệ thì nhất định phải trả. Sau này cố mà sống tốt trả cái ơn tôi cứu lấy anh đi.

               Y chỉ nói một lời như vậy, rồi chạy thẳng vào phòng mình, đóng cửa lại. Để hắn ngẩn ngơ đứng bên ngoài.

               Y và hắn, có thể nói biết nhau được hai năm, nhưng số lần gặp mặt chỉ có thể đếm hết trên một bàn tay như vậy, y không có quyền gì bắt hắn dừng chuyện hắn đang làm. Nhưng lời nói của y lại cứ quanh quẩn trong đầu hắn, hắn gỡ bỏ không được, không thể nào quên. Vì dù đó chỉ là lời nói của kẻ bên ngoài, kẻ bên ngoài đó lại chính là người hai lần cứu hắn thoát chết. Kẻ bên ngoài đó, còn nói trúng tâm can hắn. Hắn cũng là con người, hắn tất nhiên biết đây là việc xấu, hắn cũng chẳng muốn làm một kẻ xấu. Có cơ hội làm lại, chưa chắc năm đó hắn đã nghe lời người ta, trốn khỏi cô nhi viện sống cuộc sống tự do. Tự do có cái giá rất đắt. Hắn hút hết điếu này tới điếu khác, mặc kệ cho đàn em dưới trướng mình đánh người, phá đồ, hắn rời đi, bóng lưng thoải mái duỗi dài, còn bóng hắn in hằn trên làn đường Bắc Kinh. Thôi thì, hắn muốn làm người lương thiện một lần, nếu không sao có thể trả ơn cứu mạng của y đây.

               Tiểu Vũ nhìn thấy hắn đứng trước cửa phòng mình, trên người có chút bầm tím, còn nhìn y cười cười thì rất ngạc nhiên. Y còn muốn dụi mắt xem mình có nhìn đúng hay không.

\- Tôi tới trả ơn huệ cho cậu. Nhưng giờ cậu phải giúp tôi tìm việc làm, còn chỗ ở nữa, hiện tại có thể cho tôi tá túc không?

               Hắn không ngờ rằng, có người vì mình hướng thiện lại có thể vui vẻ tới vậy. Y ôm hắn thật chặt, thì thầm như tự nhủ, cám ơn anh. Hắn cứng người, điều thuốc đang hút dở cũng bị bỏ quên trên ngón tay trai sạn, bàn tay còn lại vô thức đưa lên, vỗ lưng y. Từ lúc đó, hoặc từ hai năm trước, Huỳnh Tông Trạch bắt đầu sống, tự mình viết lên cuộc sống của hắn, cùng với Mã Thiên Vũ.

               Hắn cùng y thuê một căn phòng rộng hơn nằm ở gần chỗ y và hắn làm việc, khu ổ chuột, tuy cũng chỉ là phòng đơn, hai người vẫn chung nhau một cái giường đôi, tốt được cái là nơi này có nhà vệ sinh riêng. Hai người đều làm ở tiệm mì, là y xin cho hắn vô làm chân chạy việc, còn y làm trong bếp. Tháng lương đầu tiên, hắn mua một cái xe đạp, hai người chở nhau đi làm, luôn là hắn nguyện ý chở y. Hắn phát hiện ra y khéo léo từ lâu rồi, chỉ là sống chung, nhìn y trổ tài mới thấy, con người này quả thật kì lạ. Hắn trước giờ không chú ý tới bản thân, nhưng sống với tiểu Vũ, y sẽ vá lại áo rách của hắn, nấu cơm cho hắn ăn, còn chuẩn bị cho hắn những thứ hắn chẳng bao giờ nghĩ tới mình sẽ cần. Hắn thấy phiền tới y, y lại chỉ cười thật dịu dàng, ánh mắt cong một đường.

               Hắn còn phát hiện ra, Mã Thiên Vũ rất đẹp. Thời gian hai người sống cùng nhau, dường như không chỉ hắn tốt hơn, hắn còn thấy y dường như có chút mập lên, đã không còn là người vừa đen vừa gầy nhom nữa. Thực chất y rất trắng, nhưng chỉ có từ khi làm ở tiệm mì, cứ chúi mũi trong bếp, da y mới nhả bớt màu đen do nắng mà trở nên trắng trẻo hơn. Ngũ quan vốn tinh tế liền lộ rõ, hai má bầu bĩnh, đôi môi nhỏ ửng hồng, ánh mắt to, ướt át. Y dạo này cũng hay cười, ít nhất mỗi lần hắn bắt gặp y, đều thấy y cười với hắn. Chỉ mấy tháng, hắn dường như muốn chẳng nhận ra y nữa. Có mấy người làm cùng thấy y thay đổi cũng cười trêu y, nói rằng y có phải đang yêu hay không, tại sao dạo này lại chú ý tới vể ngoài như vậy, đẹp lên nữa, đẹp muốn bức chết mấy thím mất. Y liền cười cười chẳng đáp, ánh mắt có chút xa xăm, chút hy vọng. Hắn nghe thấy họ trêu y, liền chạy vô giải cứu, nói rằng tiểu Vũ giờ bận việc, rồi kéo y ly khai. Nhưng tối hôm đó, chính hắn lại hỏi đùa một câu.

\- Này, chúng ta là bạn bè, còn ở cùng phòng, cậu có người yêu nhất định phải khai báo, đừng có giấu tôi. Khai mau!

               Hắn cười nói bâng quơ, ai ngờ được  y quả thật đỏ mặt, lúng túng mang đồ đi tắm. Hắn thấy vậy chỉ cười trừ, mặc kệ y vậy.

               Cho tới khi hắn biết được sự tình.

               Cho tới khi, hắn hiểu được tại sao y lại tốt với mình như vậy.

               Mùa đông sắp tới, nhiệt độ bắt đầu xuống thấp. May mắn phòng bọn họ nằm ở tầng thấp, còn là nơi kín gió, lúc đi ngủ cũng chỉ cần đắp chăn thì sẽ không lạnh. Hắn có thói quen một khi đã ngủ, thì sẽ ngủ như chết, y còn cười hắn có khi có người tới bắt cóc hắn, hắn còn không biết. Không hiểu tại sao, đêm hôm đó hắn lại giật mình thức giấc giữa buổi đêm. Hắn không hề nằm mơ ác mộng để mà giật mình giữa giấc như vậy, hoặc hắn nằm mơ gì đó mà hắn chẳng thế nhớ được hắn nằm mơ. Chỉ biết rằng, hắn từ từ mở mắt, thần tình còn mê man.

Rồi khi các giác quan của hắn bắt đầu hoạt động lại, hắn liền giật mình nhận ra bàn tay nhỏ đang nắm chặt tay mình. Hắn nằm ngoài, nhường y nằm trong, hắn nhận ra, y là đang ôm hắn từ sau lưng. Hơi thở y gấp gáp, ấm nóng mà phả vào gáy hắn, miệng không ngừng gọi tên hắn. Huỳnh Tông Trạch. Tiếng rên rất khẽ, y không hề ôm riết lấy hắn, dường như sợ hắn sẽ thức giấc mà biết chuyện y làm. Bàn tay nhỏ chỉ bám chặt tay hắn, ấm tới đáng sợ. Y đâu biết rằng hắn đã thức. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, thở một hơi, khẽ ậm ừ như còn đang trong giấc mộng, quay người lại, ôm chặt y. Người trong lòng hắn bỗng cứng đờ, vì giật mình mà rút tay ra khỏi quần, một lúc lâu sau, xác định hắn còn ngủ, mới khẽ thở dài. Y nằm thấp hơn hắn, vì bị hắn ôm chặt mà đầu áp sát vào ngực hắn. Hắn nghe thấy y cười khúc khích, cơ thể mềm mại dụi vào hắn, mùi xà bông gội đầu của y thoang thoảng. Y nào đâu biết hắn đợi cho người y thoải mái ngủ, mắt hắn mở thao láo, đôi lông mày nhăn lại, suy tư. Sáng hôm sau tỉnh dậy, hắn gãi đầu nói với y, lạnh quá nên chắc trong mơ liền tìm cái gì đó ôm cho ấm, mong y bỏ qua. Y chỉ xua xua tay, nhưng ánh mắt của y, chẳng giấu nổi ý cười.

\- Anh nhất định phải chú ý mặc cho ấm. Lần sau lĩnh lương, mình cùng đi mua áo nhé.

               Hắn cười, rồi vào phòng tắm chuẩn bị đi làm.

               Huỳnh Tông Trạch biết chuyện đêm qua là gì, hắn không phải trẻ con, hắn ngủ với bao nhiêu người hắn còn đếm không hết. Chuyện đó không thể rời khỏi đầu hắn, dù hắn có cố gắng quên tới đâu. Hắn rất quý y, quả thật coi y như bạn  thân, rất thân. Thậm chí thấy y nhỏ bé như vậy, hắn còn coi y như người nhà, một tiểu đệ nhỏ mà hắn yêu thương. Nhưng đó tuyệt nhiên không phải tình yêu, bảo hắn yêu y đi, hắn còn thấy đó là một chuyện sai trái. Hắn không đồng tính, bảo hắn làm sao đáp lại đây. Tối hôm ấy hắn không về nhà, nói với y hắn có chút chuyện cần phải ra ngoài.

               Mấy ngày sau đó, hắn chuyển chỗ ở, lấy lý do dù sao bây giờ cũng đã có thể tự lo cho mình rồi. Y nhìn hắn rời đi, đồ đạc hắn chẳng có bao nhiêu. Ánh mắt y không còn sáng như thường ngày, và hắn tránh nhìn vào đôi mắt ấy.

               Và một tuần sau đó, hắn chuyển chỗ làm, tới làm ở một quán bar nọ, lương ở đây cao hơn ở quán mì rất nhiều. Lúc hắn cầm tiền lương để nghỉ việc, bước ra khỏi cửa, hắn biết y nhìn hắn, hắn chỉ là không thể quay đầu lại. Vì hắn đã nhìn thoáng qua ánh mắt y lúc đó, thứ đau thương hắn chưa từng thấy. Y có đôi mắt buồn, luôn cho người ta cảm giác ướt đẫm sương, khi cười, nó rất hoa lệ. Hắn chưa từng thấy y khóc qua, có thể là lo lắng, xấu hổ, hay mệt mỏi, chỉ có chưa từng khóc. Nhưng ánh mắt như biết nói đó tràn đầy thất vọng, như một con dao đâm thẳng vào ngực hắn, đau nhói. Và hắn, kẻ tội đồ chạy trốn, chỉ biết tự mình an ủi, đau ngắn, còn hơn đau dài.

               Hắn biết mình là một tên khốn, nhưng tại sao một người như Mã Thiên Vũ lại yêu một tên khốn như hắn. Tại sao lại không phải một ai khác, một người cùng tính hướng với y. Y rất đẹp, nét đẹp dịu dàng phát từ trong tâm, tìm một người để yêu không hề khó. Tại sao nhất định lại phải là hắn. Một tên khốn.

               Cho tới khi hắn nhìn y vì mình đỡ một nhát dao từ kẻ thù cũ muốn giết hắn mà ngã xuống, hắn vẫn không hiểu tại sao lại nhất định là Huỳnh Tông Trạch.

               Tiểu Vũ không chết, vết dao đi chệch hướng, nhưng trong hai tuần không thể xuất hiện. Vậy mà những gì cậu nói khiến hắn muốn nhát dao đó, chệch thêm chút nữa, vượt qua người cậu, giết chết hắn đi.

\- Xin…lỗi…em…em…không nên…tự mình…tới tìm anh…làm…phiền tới anh.

               Sắc môi tái nhạt, y nhìn hắn, ánh mắt y chỉ có áy náy cùng yêu thương. Còn hắn, bàn tay đã nắm chặt bức thư tình mà y gửi mình. Nếu như y không tới đưa thư cho hắn, nói với hắn rằng y muốn thổ lộ. Nói với hắn y biết hắn không thể đáp lại, nhưng y muốn dũng cảm đối mặt một lần. Nếu ánh mắt y không kiên định tới vậy, yêu thương tới vậy. Nếu như y không phát hiện ra kẻ kia. Và cứu hắn một lần nữa. Hắn đã không ở đây, giờ phút này, ôm y thật chặt, mặc kệ y chỉ mới tỉnh dậy.

\- Anh yêu em.

               Hắn nói, lời nhẹ bẫng. Hắn biết đây là nói dối, nhưng lời nói dối này là hắn tự nguyện. Huỳnh Tông Trạch còn chẳng ngờ tới, tại sao khi nói dối, hắn lại thấy mình hạnh phúc tới vậy. Hắn khẩn trương tới mức muốn khóc, nhưng theo thói quen mà nước mắt rơi không nổi, chỉ thấy mắt hắn hằn đỏ một đường.

Khi buông y ra, hắn liền thấy y cứ vậy mà nhìn hắn, đôi mắt to ngập nước. Dường như tiểu Vũ chẳng tin lời hắn nói, chỉ lắc đầu nguầy nguậy. Hắn nhẹ cười, hôn lên trán y, khiến y cười mà nước mắt chẳng ngừng nổi. Miễn rằng y hạnh phúc, hắn sẽ cùng y diễn vở kịch này tới cuối cùng.

Hắn vẫn làm chỗ mới, vẫn ở chỗ mới, nhưng phần lớn thời gian không đi làm sẽ nghé tiệm mì chơi cùng y. Tiểu Vũ chuyển tới ở luôn trong tiệm mì, nói rằng như vậy sẽ tiện hơn, hắn biết y tiếc tiền mà thôi. Y sẽ vì hắn chạy qua nhà của hắn nấu cơm, quét dọn, căn phòng gọn gàng và ngăn nắp vô cùng. Hắn hay phải làm tới khuya rất trễ, mệt mỏi bao nhiêu, nhìn thấy cơm canh trên bàn, liền quên hết mệt mà cười một cái. Họ chỉ có cuối tuần là rảnh được chút, vì y thì làm ban ngày, hắn thì làm ban đêm, lúc đó hắn sẽ đèo y tới khắp nơi y muốn trên con xe đạp cà tàng, nghe y hát, nghe y cười, nghe y kể chuyện. Bàn tay y nhẹ đút vào túi áo hắn, còn hắn, liền một tay cầm ghi đông, một tay cũng nắm tay y thật chặt. Y rất hay ngại ngùng, vì vậy họ còn chưa từng hôn nhau, tới nắm tay cũng nhút nhát dấu diếm mà làm. Hắn cảm thấy, điểm này rất đáng yêu. Hắn đã xác định sẽ ép mình đóng kịch, nhưng không ngờ rằng chính bản thân mình lại được sống trong hạnh phúc như vậy.

Rồi khi tiểu Vũ về quê gửi tiền cho các chị, lúc lên lại Bắc Kinh liền mang lên một con chó nhỏ, đặt nó là Tiểu Đạo Sinh. Điều đầu tiên y làm chính là ghé qua nhà hắn để dọn dẹp một chút, liền bị hắn bế bổng lên, bịt mắt lại. Y kéo được tay hắn ra, trước mặt liền thấy bức thư của mình thay thế cho ảnh gia đình năm người mà hắn vẫn hay lồng khung đặt đầu giường.

\- Tiểu Vũ, bây giờ em chính là gia đình của anh rồi. Coi như anh nghe em, buông bỏ quá khứ, sẽ tự mình xây lên một gia đình cho bản thân.

               Hắn nói, không một chút giả rối. Phải rồi, dù cho hắn chưa yêu y, nhưng hắn từ lâu đã coi y như gia đình, một mình y là đủ. Lời này hắn nói ra là lời nói thật. Hắn muốn làm y hạnh phúc, và y là gia đình của hắn. Nhìn thấy y cười thật tươi, hai bên má đỏ ửng lên, tâm tình hắn rất tốt. Cho tới khi y quay người, đặt hai tay lên vai hắn, ánh mắt ma mị nhìn vào mắt hắn, sống mũi cao, cho tới khi ánh mắt y dừng lại ở môi hắn, mi mắt y nhẹ nhàng khép lại. Hai người ở thật gần nhau, hơi thở của y phả nhẹ lên môi hắn, thật gần. Hắn muốn tránh đi, nhưng nghĩ thế nào cũng chẳng ra cách. Bỗng con chó con tới gần hắn, cắn cắn lên ống quần, hắn liền tự biên tự diễn, ngã ra đằng sau, lại sợ đả thương y, ôm y thật chặt. Y chẳng làm sao, còn hắn ngã một cú đau điếng.

\- Em xem, Tiểu Đạo Sinh nó cắn anh ngã kìa. Chó cũng biết ăn dấm chua sao.

               Hắn cười hào sảng, đem người trong lòng ôm càng chặt hơn. Y cũng cười khúc khích, đem nụ hôn kia tan vào gió mà bay mất, khẽ nằm im nghe tiếng nhịp tim hắn đập. Thật nhanh, thật mạnh mẽ, thật êm tai. Y nào biết tiếng tim đập nhanh của hắn chẳng phải vì được gần gũi y, mà là vì sợ hãi.

               Huỳnh Tông Trạch có lá gan lớn, gặp phải tình cảnh này lại chỉ như đứa trẻ trốn tránh. Họ gần nhau rất nhiều, hắn cũng không bài xích chuyện đụng chạm nhẹ nhàng. Thậm chí hắn còn thừa nhận, nằm trên đùi y, mềm mại, hắn rất thích. Chỉ có điều chuyện hôn nhau, hắn chỉ cần nghĩ tới là tâm tình sẽ không yên, khẽ rùng mình. Hắn hôn trán y, kêu y ngủ ngon rồi ôm y vào lòng ngủ mỗi lần hắn mang y về nhà mình ngủ lại. Hắn khẽ hôn bàn tay vì hắn mà làm rất nhiều việc, y thích điều đó, cứ mãi cười trừu mến nhìn hắn. Thi thoảng, khi y có dũng khí, sẽ trộm hôn vào má hắn, rồi đỏ mặt chạy mất.

Hắn còn thấy, y dường như thực sự đã đẹp lên rất nhiều. Trước kia y chẳng hề nề hà chuyện ăn mặc, kể cả y có thích mấy thứ quần quần áo áo được trưng bày kia, tiểu Vũ cũng chỉ ngắm chúng mà thôi, vì y biết chẳng bao giờ y có đủ tiền để mua chúng mà không suy nghĩ tới bữa cơm ngày mai, tới hai người chị ở quê nhà, tới món nợ của cha y. Có tình yêu, y liền biết bỏ chút tiền ra chợ mua cái áo đẹp hơn, mua cho mình cái quần mới, lần đầu tiên hắn thấy y vì bản thân mình mà làm chuyện gì đó. Đáng nhẽ ra hắn phải vui vẻ, phải chấp nhận điều này như một tin vui. Vào giây phút hắn đứng ở cửa kính của quán mì nhìn vào, vì quá đông khách mà y chạy từ phòng bếp ra ngoài bưng bê luôn, giây phút hắn thấy có tên học sinh nọ nhìn y chẳng chớp mắt. Y thế nào lại như vô tình không biết, đem mì tới, cười với tên học sinh nọ một cái.

Quần mới bó hơn quần cũ, đường mông tròn trịa cũng vì vậy mà lộ ra ngoài, ánh mắt cong vút, đôi môi mọng đỏ. Hắn bực mình, hắn không hiểu tại sao tâm tình lại kém tới vậy, mò trong đống quần áo của y, quả nhiên hắn tìm ra được cây son bóng rẻ tiền vị dâu tây. Huỳnh Tông Trạch trước giờ chưa từng ghen, hắn còn không biết là mình đang ghen. Ném mạnh thỏi son xuống đất, thỏi son tung nắp, nằm chỏng chơ. Hắn chỉ thấy lòng mình buồn bực chẳng nói lên lời, cả cơ thể chỉ muốn phát tiết mà đánh đập, lại tìm không ra thứ gì.

               Cậu chẳng qua rẻ tiền vậy thôi sao? Tôi yêu cậu còn chưa đủ sao? Thèm khát đàn ông tới vậy. Son bóng ư? Một thằng đàn ông đi mua son bóng cậu không thấy ghê tởm à. Tôi thì khác, tôi ghê tởm. Làm ơn đừng có giở cái thói ưỡn ẹo đó ra. Đúng là lũ đồng tính một giuộc cả, ăn mặc đẹp để đàn ông ngắm, còn cười vui vẻ như vậy. Tôi kinh tởm. Lũ đồng tính bệnh hoạn.

               Hắn nghe thấy tiếng bước chân y, nhanh nhẹn, rồi dừng hẳn. Y khẽ hắng giọng, mở cửa, đưa đầu vào cười với hắn, rồi nụ cười đó tắt ngấm. Hắn nhìn y, ánh mắt chỉ có tức giận, bao nhiêu ôn nhu đều biến mất. Cho tới khi y có đủ can đảm bước vào phòng, tới gần muốn hỏi chuyện hắn, hắn liền hung hăng đẩy cửa chạy thẳng. Còn mắt y bây giờ, chỉ nhìn thấy thỏi son lỡ dở của mình nằm dưới nền đất bẩn.

               Chẳng phải vì còn giận y mà hắn chạy đi, mà hắn giận bản thân mình nhiều hơn. Hắn không hiểu tại sao lại làm vậy. Trước giờ hắn giữ bình tĩnh rất tốt, lần này lại chỉ vì chuyện cỏn con mà tức giận, còn làm hỏng đồ của tiểu Vũ. Hắn cứ trằn trọc mãi, làm việc cũng chăng yên. Mấy hôm nay đại ca muốn mời hắn về, nói rằng người mới không thể thay thế cánh tay phải được. Hắn có chút chần chừ. Lại còn vì chuyện vừa rồi với y, Huỳnh Tông Trạch chẳng còn tâm trạng để làm việc. Hắn xin nghỉ sớm, về vậy, giải quyết từng chuyện một. Hắn muốn tới xin lỗi y.

               Huỳnh Tông Trạch đang đi trên đường, đạp xe, chẳng hề biết rằng cái giờ phút hắn bước khỏi cánh cửa kia chính là giờ phút hắn khẳng định thêm lần nữa, hắn chẳng thể trở thành người thiện lương. Coi như, hắn chỉ đi một chuyến, đã giải quyết tất cả chuyện đau đầu. Khuya rồi, chẳng ai mở cửa cho hắn vào, hắn trèo cửa sau. Trời tối tới trăng còn chẳng có, mây mù che phủ cả ánh sao cuối cùng. Màn đêm bắt đầu đón hắn bằng cái xác lạnh tanh của con chó màu trắng. Những tiếng rên ồ ồ trầm thấp của đàn ông, tiếng chiếc giường gỗ cọt kẹt kêu trong đêm tĩnh lặng. Tiếng có người van xin, tiếng nấc, tiếng khóc. Tiếng da thịt va vào nhau, vang dội vào tai Huỳnh Tông Trạch. Hắn đứng như chết trân, mắt dán chặt vào lớp kim loại màu xanh lạnh tanh của cánh cửa sắt.

Hắn muốn tiến tới, đẩy cửa ra. Hắn nghe thấy tiếng y gọi tên hắn, vô lực như có như không. Hắn muốn đạp cửa, hắn còn tự gào thét, rống lên trong tâm khảm. Nhưng tới hít thở hắn còn không thông, từng ngụm không khí như rút khỏi người hắn, hắn mất hoàn toàn sức lực rồi. Bước chân hắn loạng choạng, rồi hắn ngã khụy hẳn ra đằng sau.

Giây phút hắn nghe thấy bên cánh cửa lạnh cạch vài cái, hắn không hiểu tại sao mình đủ sức mà chạy, chạy thục mạng. Hắn không chạy mất, hắn chạy vào phòng bếp, hắn đủ tỉnh táo để biết mình làm gì. Và vài giây sau, hắn thấy mình đâm gã ta. Hắn không hề do dự. Gã ta đổ ập vào người hắn, khiến áo hắn dơ, hắn lạnh lùng đẩy gã ta ra một bên. Cô vợ mới cưới của gã thấy có biến, chạy xuống xem, cũng bị hắn một dao đâm tới tử huyệt, chẳng kịp kêu tiếng nào, người ngã lật xuống.

Hắn chưa từng giết người, hắn lại không biết, cảm giác giết người đầu tiên nó huy hoàng tới vậy, huy hoàng tới đáng sợ. Huỳnh Tông Trạch lấy hai mạng người, lúc hắn nhìn thấy y vô lực nằm trên giường, cả cơ thể lõa lồ, máu cùng tinh dịch chảy ra. Rồi lúc y khẽ hỏi hắn có làm sao không, cả quãng đường hắn bế y về nhà hắn, y cũng chỉ lo lắng nhìn hắn, hỏi hắn có làm sao không. Hai mạng người kia, hắn thấy đáng giá. Hắn rất sợ. Hắn không sợ chuyện giết người, hắn sợ y sẽ vì chuyện hắn giết người mà sợ hắn. Người yêu hắn, dù biết hắn đã chẳng còn có thể làm người lương thiện như y hằng mong muốn, lại chỉ nắm chặt tay hắn, nói với hắn một câu mà hắn cứ mãi ghi nhớ.

\- Em nợ anh. Cả đời này là người của anh.

               Hắn ghi nhớ khoảnh khắc ánh mắt y nhìn hắn. Cơ thể y lả đi, yêu đuối như vậy. Y khóc tới mức hai mắt đỏ lên, nhưng ánh mắt lại chỉ có yêu thương. Hắn nhớ rất rõ giây phút ấy, vì dường như không đúng lúc, hắn phát hiện ra nhịp tim mình vì y mà lỗi nhịp. Y mới bị người ta lạm dụng, y còn nhìn thấy những thi thể hắn giết chết, nhưng kể cả như vậy, trong ánh mắt y vẫn chỉ có yêu thương. Y yêu hắn tới mù quáng. Còn hắn, chưa từng có ai vì hắn mà yêu thương thật lòng, chưa từng có ai nhìn hắn bằng ánh mắt để hắn biết trong thâm tâm họ chỉ có hắn mà thôi, một mình hắn. Không vụ lợi, không toan tính.

               Khi nhìn thấy y tắm xong, cơ thể trắng trẻo, mùi hương dễ chịu, những giọt nước trên tóc khẽ chảy xuống cái gáy mượt mà, hắn có cảm giác cả cơ thể mình nóng lên. Hắn bắt đầu chú ý tới đôi môi của y cong vút, gợi tình tới mức nào, ánh mắt y khi cười lên sẽ câu nhân như thế nào. Hắn bắt đầu chú ý đường cong ẩn hiện của y trong bộ đồ ngủ của hắn. Trong một tháng hắn quay lại thế giới ngầm, hắn ra tay mạnh hơn. Thậm chí với tiếng là đã từng giết người, hắn càng có chỗ đứng, tiền về nhiều hơn. Y giờ đã không đi làm, hắn cũng chẳng muốn y đi làm nữa, trực tiếp đem tiền mua đồ cho y, mua những thứ y vẫn thường hay ngắm mà chẳng bao giờ đủ tiền mua, dù sao đồ cũ của y cũng đã không thể lấy lại trong trận hỏa hoạn ở tiệm mì, Tiểu Đạo Sinh đã được hắn đem đi mai táng. Cái gì y muốn, hắn đều đem về. Để rồi chính bản thân mình hối hận. Mã Thiên Vũ dường như sinh ra để mặc những bộ đồ đó, chỉ cần nhìn cậu mặc đồ mới mua đi quanh nhà mà thôi, hắn liền không dám nhìn quá lâu. Cơ thể ăn uống đầy đủ, đầy đặn hơn, gương mặt y trở nên hút hồn, đường cong càng lộ rõ.

               Hắn thấy mình phát điên mất. Chỉ cần ở bên y, hắn không thể kìm hãm mình lại. Muốn chiếm hữu y, muốn hôn y, muốn y trở thành người của hắn. Hắn làm sao dám làm vậy. Hắn thẳng, hắn không hề đồng tính. Hắn thấy sợ hãi cho tính hướng của mình. Nhưng điều hắn lo lắng chính là Tiểu Vũ vừa mới trải qua loại chuyện kia, chỉ cần hắn có ý đồ đen tối, ý nghĩ về đêm đó lại như đập thẳng vào ý trí, khiến hắn chỉ còn biết né tránh y mà thôi.

               Hắn không biết rằng dường như lúc hắn còn mải miết động tâm, còn lúng túng với cảm xúc của mình. Mã Thiên Vũ yêu hắn vô cùng, mặc kệ cho sau khi giết hai mạng người kia, hắn bắt buộc quay lại thế giới ngầm, y biết hắn không còn đường thối lui. Là vì y, vì y mà hắn bị đẩy tới mức đường này. Hắn không biết hành động tránh mặt của hắn làm cho y hiểu ra nhiều chuyện. Thỏi son bóng hôm đó, y cứ canh cánh mãi. Y tươi cười dọn  dẹp giường chiếu, tươi cười nấu cho hắn ăn, tươi cười cùng hắn xem phim, nói chuyện. Y nhận ra hắn không muốn nhìn trực tiếp y, kể cả khi y chọn trong đống đồ hắn mua về, phối sao cho đẹp mắt nhất, cố tình để hắn nhìn thấy. Hắn chỉ nhìn một lần, sau đó cả buổi chẳng ngó tới lần nữa. Y đi tắm sẽ mặc đồ ngủ của hắn, để cơ thể mình lộ rõ một chút. Hắn sẽ ngủ ở sô pha. Dần dần, cũng chẳng cần lâu, chỉ một tuần sau, y biết điều hơn hẳn. Lẳng lặng, cúi gằm mặt mà làm những việc trước kia làm y cười. Hắn về, y sẽ lẳng lặng giúp hắn có cảm giác như y không tồn tại. Tiểu Vũ của hắn khẽ cười, cả cơ thể nép chặt vào giường, tránh động vào người hắn, để hắn ngon giấc.

Y biết mình có chút ngu dốt, nhưng y là con người biết điều. Y còn tưởng hôm đó mình nghe nhầm hắn nói, cái gì mà lũ đồng tính bệnh hoạn. Nhưng nhìn thấy thỏi son bóng bị ném đi, y cứ chạnh lòng mãi. Giờ thì y có điểm sợ hãi. Y sợ hắn bỏ y mà đi. Câu nói rằng ở bên hắn cả đời, là y ích kỉ thốt lên vậy thôi. Vì cớ gì mà y chẳng chịu rời đi, khi y biết mình làm hắn khó chịu, chính là vì y ích kỉ mà ở lại. Dù sao hắn rất bận rộn, có khi cả tuần mới về một ngày, một ngày đó, cho y ích kỉ một chút cũng đâu có mất mát gì.

Lại nói nếu như, Huỳnh Tông Trạch biết được suy nghĩ lúc bấy giờ của Mã Thiên Vũ, liệu hắn có dẹp bỏ mấy cái ngại ngùng quái gở mà mạnh mẽ tiến tới bên cạnh y, hôn y thật lâu, khiến y biết rằng hắn không hề có ý bài xích, hắn yêu y mất rồi. Duyên phận vẽ lên một màn đại kịch lớn, nó không hề dừng lại ở một chi tiết, nó khiến cho cả người viết kịch bản đại tài nhất cũng phải bất ngờ. Hắn đâu có ngờ mọi chuyện sẽ xảy ra, Huỳnh Tông Trạch cũng giống như Mã Thiên Vũ, đều là mưu cầu một chút bình yên. Cái giá của bình yên lại đắt tới đau đớn. Chỉ một nhúm của hạnh phúc đủ để ta có thể mỉm miệng cười, liền nhận được một nhát dao lớn đâm xuyên tim, nụ cười ấy vì thế mà méo xệch.

Nhưng mình hắn là đủ, tại sao còn kéo cả người hắn yêu? Cả lòng bàn tay hắn lạnh buốt khi thấy người mà hắn luôn gọi là đại ca kéo y vào trong căn phòng lớn.

Này, mang người yêu cậu tới chơi đi.

Haha. Đó không phải người yêu em, chỉ là chơi bời thôi. Em vẫn thích phụ nữ hơn.

Cũng có sao đâu, càng đông càng vui mà. Chỉ là bữa tiệc bình thường thôi.

Cậu ta quê mùa, chỉ sợ ảnh hưởng tới bữa tiệc thôi.

Cậu không mang cậu ta đi, tôi liền mang xe tới đón cậu ta tới.

Gã cười nhạt, nụ cười của kẻ có tiền, của kẻ có quyền. Còn hắn, chỉ biết đứng nhìn y kêu khóc, sau lưng lạnh lẽo. Khẩu súng lục dài được đặt ống giảm thanh dí sát vào người hắn. Người đàn ông cầm khẩu súng đó đứng sau hắn, phả hơi khói, cười cay đắng.

\- Người mới, cậu nên đứng im. Tốt nhất là không nên có tư tình với cậu chàng kia. Cậu có vào cũng chẳng cứu được. Vợ tôi cũng chết trên giường hắn, còn tôi thì mang vết thương sau lưng cả đời.

               Người đàn ông tiếp tục hút thuốc, tiếng thét trong căn phòng nọ đôi khi làm cho khẩu súng sau lưng hắn run rẩy. Hắn chẳng nhận ra điều đó, vì chính hắn cũng run rẩy không ngừng. Hắn run không phải vì sợ, bàn tay nắm thành quyền, móng tay bấm vào da thịt đau nhói. Tâm trạng của hắn cũng như cái đêm của hơn một tháng trước, lặng lẽ tới chết người. Hắn đứng đó đợi, đợi rất lâu, đợi cho tới khi gã ra tới nơi, hắn cười thật sảng khoái, thật bình thường. Gã cũng vỗ vai hắn mà hài lòng, theo sau còn mấy người nữa, hắn đều chào hỏi cẩn thận từng người.

\- Tên nhóc đó được lắm. Xem ra tiểu Trạch nhà ta cũng biết chọn món đó chứ.

               Gã nói, ngầm hiểu như đã chấp nhận hắn chính thức trở thành bàn tay phải của mình, tiền đồ sau này sẽ cất nhắc hắn. Hắn chỉ cười, nói rằng cũng nên đón con người ta về. Gã liền lập tức tặng cho hắn một chiếc xe ô tô.

               Ẵm y bất tỉnh trên tay, hắn cởi áo khoác từ bộ vest của mình phủ lên người y. Vừa đi, hắn vừa đếm, một vết, hai vết, ba vết, bốn vết, năm vết… Không biết là hắn đang đếm vết gì, là dấu hôn, hay vết thuốc lá cháy xém trên da thịt. Hắn nghiêng người, đặt người nọ ngả hẳn vào lòng mình, máu của y chảy làm bẩn áo sơ mi hắn, là máu từ hậu môn, cũng là máu từ mấy vết cứa. Hắn lặng lẽ bế người mình yêu rời khỏi biệt thự.

               Thiên Vũ tỉnh dậy, thấy mình được hắn ôm thật chặt trên giường, nước mắt hắn chảy rất nhiều, ướt tóc y. Hắn biết y đã tỉnh, muốn ôm y thêm một chút. Cơ thể y đã được hắn gột sạch, từng vết thương đều được chăm sóc cẩn thận. Hắn bỗng dưng hiểu cảm giác của y năm đó, nhìn người mình yêu bị thương.

“ …Em thích anh từ lúc anh đỡ hộ em một gậy ở tiệm bánh. Vì thế khi nhìn anh bị thương em rất đau lòng…”

               Hắn bỗng thấy mình giống như nhân vật trong bức thư y viết cho hắn. Nhưng lần này, hắn là kẻ đang từng chữ nắn nót bày tỏ lòng mình.

“…Em xin lỗi vì đã chót yêu anh mất rồi. Em biết mình không thể tới với nhau. Nhưng em muốn được thổ lộ một lần vậy thôi.”

               Tiểu Vũ chắc sẽ tha thứ cho hắn thôi. Hắn vẫn nhớ đêm hôm đó, ánh mắt y chỉ toàn yêu thương nhìn hắn, nói với hắn cả đời là người của hắn. Nhưng hắn thấy sợ, nhìn còn chẳng dám nhìn xuống xem y tỉnh như thế nào. Ôm y chặt hơn một chút, hắn sợ ánh mắt ấy sẽ chẳng còn yêu thương nữa. Tâm trí hắn cứ bảo hắn thế này: Cậu ta đã bị một lần rồi, lần này có bị thêm cũng chỉ là một lần nữa bị mà thôi. Sẽ không sao. Chỉ cần sau này đối xử tốt với người ta, cho người ta một danh phận đàng hoàng. Hắn vội vàng mà cho y một cái danh phận.

\- Tiểu Vũ, anh yêu em, tiểu Vũ, anh yêu em…tiểu Vũ này, anh yêu em rất rất nhiều. Sau này chỉ cần em nói gì, anh sẽ đều nghe em cả. Em thích gì anh sẽ mua cho em. Em thích đi đâu mình sẽ cùng tới đó. Anh sẽ mua một căn nhà ba gian như em mơ ước. Sẽ đạp xe chở em cả đời. Sẽ cùng em đi về nhà em, mua kẹo đường cho em ăn. Tất cả những gì anh đã hứa trước kia mà anh chưa làm được anh sẽ làm hết. Còn nữa, sẽ tìm bằng được cho em đôi giầy năm đó em thích mê…tiểu Vũ. Anh xin em, nhìn anh này

               Hắn khổ sở quỳ dười giường, nước mắt hắn che mất tầm nhìn, nhưng hắn nhìn rất rõ ánh mắt của y. Chỉ có sợ hãi cùng sợ hãi nhìn hắn. Bàn tay y ôm cơ thể chặt tới đau đớn, chỉ để ra hai con mắt nhìn hắn mà mếu máo. Y nói, xin anh đừng bán em mà, em không cần quần áo nữa. Y nói rằng em sợ rồi, em biết lỗi rồi, xin anh đừng bắt em đi. Y lắc đầu, tất cả những thứ hắn muốn mua bây giờ chỉ khiến y hoảng sợ mà thôi. Hắn có nói hàn vạn lần câu xin lỗi, hắn vẫn không gỡ gạc được gì. Hắn muốn ôm y, y liền ngã từ giường xuống đất, kéo một đường dài từ đất ra tới góc phòng mà trốn. Hắn dỗ y như dỗ một đứa trẻ, muốn kéo tay y ra để bế y lên giường, liền bị y gào lên.

\- ĐỪNG MÀ! EM XIN ANH! EM BIẾT LỖI RỒI! ĐỪNG BẮT EM TỚI ĐÓ! EM KHÔNG ĐÒI ANH NỮA! EM KHÔNG YÊU ANH NỮA ĐÂU! EM XIN ANH THẢ EM RA! EM KHÔNG TIÊU TIỀN ANH NỮA ĐÂU!

               Y kéo ghì cả người bám sát vào góc tường mà gào lớn, gào xong thì lại khóc, lí nhí nói xin lỗi. Hắn chết sững. Nhưng hắn cũng yêu y mà. Hắn đã yêu y rồi, tại sao. Hắn ngã ngửa, bất lực ngồi thẳng xuống đất, thở dốc. Lần trước chẳng phải y không sao, còn dịu dàng yêu thương nhìn hắn như thế, lần này chẳng phải cũng chỉ là làm tình hay sao. Hắn cười lớn, hắn không hiểu, hắn thực sự không hiểu. Hắn ngồi dậy, rồi đứng lên, chạy thẳng ra ngoài cửa. Hắn chạy rất lâu, cho tới khi chân hắn chẳng thể chạy được nữa. Hắn đứng ở trên cây cầu, không hét lớn, nước mắt cũng đã cạn. Hắn chỉ nhìn lên trời, bầu trời xám xịt. Hắn cứ đứng đó nhìn một hồi như vậy, nhìn tới khi tâm tình hắn trống rỗng, tới khi đầu óc hắn đều đã thông cả. Hắn liền cười một chút.

               Hắn tập trung vào công việc, bắt đầu học từng thứ từng thứ một. Hắn chẳng bao giờ ở nhà, tất cả những gì hắn biết chỉ là công việc, mà công việc của hắn còn gì khác ngoại trừ giết người, và cướp. Hắn cướp mọi thứ hắn có thể với tay tới. Sòng bài, công ty, nhà cửa, xe hơi. Nghề của hắn chính là điều khuyển thế giới ngầm. Người mà hắn gọi là đại ca ấy, bị hắn cướp sạch, giết chết cả nhà. Gã chết rất thảm, hắn trả đủ từng vết thương hắn đếm được. Người trong giới không hiểu tại sao hắn lại lên nhanh tới vậy. Hắn chính là nhờ vào cái lá gan của mình. Hắn dám ra tay rất tàn độc, tốt với anh em dưới trướng, quan hệ tốt, nói năng lịch sự. Hắn lạnh như một tờ giấy bạc vậy, lạnh tình người, nhưng giá trị lại rất cao. Hắn đem y một thân một mình ly khai khỏi hắn, ánh mắt y trống rỗng lơ mơ, hắn chỉ nói với y.

-Đợi anh, chỉ cần anh thắng, ông trời hay bất kì kẻ nào sẽ chẳng làm gì được chúng ta nữa.

               Hắn đã làm gì với cái giường đó, chính là đem đốt nó thành tro. Cả căn phòng cũng bị đập nát. Hắn nhớ tên, nhớ mặt từng người, đều đem gia tài của họ trở thành của hắn, diệt cả nhà, đem vết thương năm đó y chịu trả đủ. Mỗi lần như vậy, hắn cao hứng tới mức, lái xe tới chỗ y ở, đứng ở dưới nhà y mà gọi điện thoại. Hắn còn nghĩ chỉ cần như vậy, hắn liền ngửi thấy mùi “Hạnh phúc” gần trong gang tất.

Hắn leo cao hơn nữa, hắn không muốn chỉ dừng lại ở đây. Càng leo, hắn lại càng thấy, dường như hắn sắp nắm phần thắng rồi. Chẳng phải chính ông trời muốn trêu ngươi hắn vì hắn nghèo hay sao, vì hắn chẳng có gì trong tay. Giờ đây hắn phải leo lên thật cao, phải đứng đầu đất Bắc Kinh này, đứng trên cao ốc cao nhất mà nhìn lên trời. Hét to, hắn thắng rồi.

Sau đó hắn sẽ mang y đi thật xa, giấu y ở chỗ mình hắn có thể thấy, yêu y. Hắn chứng kiến người mình yêu ngơ ngác đứng ở ngã tư đường, ngơ ngác bị người ta trêu nghẹo. Chứng kiến y ngồi lên xe người đàn ông khác, chứng kiến y với ánh mắt câu nhân, cơ thể thơm mùi nước hoa đắt tiền, quần áo hàng hiệu. Y cười nói, y chọc ghẹo những người làm cùng, y tự do hơn, y hòa đồng hơn. Hắn mặc kệ những chuyện mình đã thấy, mặc kệ chuyện hắn được nghe đám đàn em kể lại. Hắn coi như câm điếc, như mù lòa. Chỉ cần y còn an toàn, y làm gì hắn đều không dám quản y. Một người đàn ông lên giường với y, là một đêm hắn lặng lẽ ở dưới khách sạn đợi y. Làm y đau, hắn sẽ làm gã đau, làm y cười, hắn sẽ để im cho gã tiếp tục giữ lại cái mạng.

Đều là không sao. Chỉ cần một chút nữa thôi, khi đã không còn thứ gì có thể hại bọn họ, luân thường đạo lý, luật pháp, quyền thế tiền tài. Y sẽ lại trở về bên hắn, họ sẽ lại được bình yên hưởng hạnh phúc. Hắn sẽ vì y mà thực hiện những lời hứa năm xưa. Một ngôi nhà ba gian đơn giản, nhiều tiểu thuyết, căn bếp đầy đủ dụng cụ và ấm cúng, đạp xe đạp đi chơi khắp nơi. Vì Huỳnh Tông Trạch yêu Mã Thiên Vũ. Và hắn chắc chắn rằng Mã Thiên Vũ yêu Huỳnh Tông Trạch?

Hắn đã nghĩ vậy trước khi cầm trên tay mình tập hồ sơ trên đó ghi ngắn gọn ba chữ “Trần Vỹ Đình”. Cậu sinh viên có vẻ ngoài đẹp trai, xuất thân bình thường, học đại học y, lai lịch bình thường, học sinh giỏi và được lòng người ngoài. Hắn sợ hãi, tay nắm hồ sơ run rẩy không thôi.

Hắn chạy bộ theo chiếc xe đạp, nhìn y hát thật nhiều, cười thật nhiều, bàn tay đút vào trong túi áo khoác của người đằng trước, và họ nắm tay nhau. Hắn ngớ ngẩn đứng ở khu trung cư mà hắn cùng y đã từng tới vào những ngày mới yêu, cùng nhau mơ ước về một căn phòng như thế cho riêng hai đứa, giữa đêm noen, nhìn căn phòng sáng đèn, y không hề rời đi mấy ngày. Rồi lại thấy hắn lặng lẽ bóp nát hộp quà hắn chuẩn bị, một cái vòng tay xinh xắn, khi thấy y vui vẻ đội cái mũ len ngớ ngẩn chạy xung quanh người nọ trêu đùa.

Cuối cùng khi hắn nhìn thấy y khóc lớn, thấy y chủ động ôm người nọ, vì người nọ mà cười thật tươi, ánh mắt sáng như vì tinh tú. Thiện lương như ngày đầu. Hắn đã ngục ngã, bước chân hắn trở về phòng loạng choạng. Căn phòng mà trước đây hắn ở cùng y, hai người đã rất vui vẻ. Nơi y nắm chặt bàn tay hắn, nấu cơm hắn ăn, vá áo cho hắn. Hắn giờ ở đây, biệt thự chỉ là để che mắt người ngoài, đêm nào nếu có thể rảnh rỗi, hẵn đều về đây ngủ. Hắn không thể chợp mắt ở bất kì đâu, chỉ có thể tự mình gặm nhấm chút kỉ niệm còn xót lại ở căn phòng này mới khiến hắn sống sót tới bây giờ. Nếu không, chẳng cần súng đạn, hắn sẽ chết vì mất ngủ.

Nhưng giờ khi nhắm mắt lại, hắn lại giật mình nhìn thấy cảnh y cười tới thiện lương bên kẻ kia. Hắn giật mình tỉnh giấc, mồ hôi chảy đẫm áo. Huỳnh Tông Trạch lại tiếp tục mặc quần áo chỉnh tể, lấy chìa khóa xe rời đi. Cho tới khi hắn đứng trước căn nhà cũ nát, cũng đã sắp bị gỡ bỏ, chỉ lác đác vài người vì quá nghèo mà kéo dài thời gian chưa muốn đi. Hắn chậm chạm đi tới, mở cửa gỗ nơi cầu thang, bật đèn, chui vào đó ngồi im. Hắn bắt đầu khóc, hắn khóc lớn. Hắn sợ hãi quá, hình như hắn sắp mất tiểu Vũ của hắn rồi. Hắn biết làm sao đây, hắn không biết nữa. Hắn khóc cho tới khi thiếp đi. Hắn nằm mơ tiểu Vũ của hắn lại tới chữa thương cho hắn. Lần này hắn bị thương rất nặng, hắn thấy tiểu Vũ khóc vì hắn, hắn liền trêu y, lại thấy y cười, nụ cười thiện lương.

Lúc tỉnh mộng, hắn bất giác cười nhẹ. Tiểu Vũ của hắn tới cứu hắn, hắn biết mà. Chỉ cần hắn tới đây, y sẽ thu nạp hắn, chữa thương cho hắn. Hắn nhất định phải giành lại y, đây là y tới báo mộng cho hắn biết, y sẽ trở về bên hắn.

Vì thế, hắn đe dọa cậu sinh viên nọ, khuyên cậu ta không nên phí công vô ích. Hắn còn tới gặp y, hắn rút hết can đảm, nói với y hắn đã chuẩn bị máy bay rồi. Hắn bỏ cuộc, chỉ cần y ở bên hắn, hắn không cần phải thắng ông trời làm gì nữa. Tài lực bây giờ của hắn đủ để bảo vệ y, khiến y cả đời sung sướng. Y vẫn chờ hắn, y không hề nhận lời của bất kì kẻ nào muốn bao dưỡng y, nhất định vì y vẫn đang chờ hắn. Y tức giận như vậy, hắn biết rằng chẳng qua là y có chút buồn bực khi hắn tới đón y muộn. Không sao, hắn sẽ có cách làm y vui, hắn sẽ đưa y đi biển, y rất thích đi biển mà.

 Vé máy bay tới Mỹ, chuyến đi không có khứ hồi, mọi thủ tục đều được tiền che mắt cả. Khi hắn đứng đợi ở phòng khách sạn như đã hẹn trước, hắn hồi hộp tới chảy mồ hôi đầy lòng bàn tay. Thi thoảng lại ngó đồng hồ, rồi ngó ra cửa, vốn chưa tới giờ hẹn, nhưng hắn tới đây từ rất sớm. Hoa hồng, nến, bánh kem. Quần áo, giày dép, một chiếc nhẫn cầu hôn. Hắn nóng lòng tới run rẩy, vì vậy, tiếng gõ cửa, cùng lúc đồng hồ điểm đúng giờ, kêu lên một tiếng khô khốc khiến hắn giật mình.

Thiên Vũ hôm nay ăn mặc rất đẹp, người y ngát hương thơm. Huỳnh Tông Trạch ngây ngốc đứng ở cửa muốn trực tiếp ôm y vào lòng, lại sợ người kia cả giận, đành tránh đường cho y đi vào. Hắn thấy y chỉ mang theo một túi xách đơn giản, còn lại không mang nhiều đồ.

\- Qua Mỹ, em muốn bao nhiêu quần áo, ánh đều có thể mua cho em.

               Chỉ đợi cánh cửa đóng lại, hắn nhịn không được, tiến tới ôm chặt người y từ phía sau. Hắn cười, dường như giờ phút nào mọi xiềng xích bên trong hắn đều được gỡ bỏ rồi. Chỉ còn hơi ấm từ người y lan tỏa khắp trái tim hắn. Hắn lạnh tới phát sợ, nhưng giờ hắn đã không còn sợ cái lạnh giá đó ám ảnh hắn hằng đêm nữa rồi. Cơ thể y mềm mại, hương thơm ngọt ngào, hắn hận không thể đem y trực tiếp trở thành người của hắn ngay tại đây, họ còn có một chuyến bay vào ba tiếng nữa.

               Nhưng nếu chỉ là một nụ hôn thôi, nụ hôn mà hắn và y còn chưa từng thử qua, chắc chắn sẽ không sao. Hắn còn nghĩ trong đầu cả đêm hôm qua, đợi cho tới khi hai người chính thức đứng trên nước Mỹ, hắn mới cùng y trải nghiệm nụ hôn đầu tiên. Là nụ hôn tự do, nụ hôn tự do trên đất nước tự do. Hắn sau đó sẽ quỳ ngối ngay trước y, ở ngay sân bay mà cầu hôn. Họ sẽ kết hôn ở đó, sống cuộc đời chẳng cần lo nghĩ gì nữa. Mà giờ hắn thật tham lam quá, hắn chắc sẽ phải phá bỏ viễn cảnh tự hắn mơ mộng ra. Thôi vậy, coi như tự cho mình chút tư lợi.

               Hắn xoay người y, để y đối diện với mình, hắn thấy y khóc. Hắn lại cười ôn nhu, là y khóc vì hạnh phúc, phải không?

\- Đừng khóc, từ giờ có anh ở đây, sẽ không còn ai bắt nạt em nữa. Chúng ta sẽ lại sống cạnh nhau, anh sẽ dạy em đi xe hơi. Anh đã mua một căn biệt thự ở ngoại ô rồi, rất đáng yêu, ấm lắm. Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau sống hạnh phúc, bình yên nữa. Lần này anh đảm bảo, sẽ chẳng ai ngăn cản được mình yêu nhau.

               Hắn dịu dàng nhìn vào ánh mắt ngập nước của y, dùng tay khẽ nâng cằm y, nhắm mắt mà đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng. Hắn bỗng thấy tiếc nuối rất nhiều. Tại sao năm đó lại tự mình ngã xuống, nếu như hắn có thể nhắm mắt hôn y có phải tốt không. Làn môi y rất mềm mại, khuôn môi đầy đặn, khi hôn xuống liền thấy ngọt tận tâm can. Hắn chưa từng thấy cảm giác này ở bất kì đâu, kể cả trước khi quen y, hắn đã ngủ với rất nhiều người. Hắn say đắm hôn sâu thêm một chút nữa, tham lam mút trọn môi dưới của y, dùng răng ray nhẹ. Y cũng rất phối hợp, không hề né tránh, để hắn hôn cho thỏa, nhưng không hề tiến tới thêm. Hắn cười y ngại ngùng, một tay đỡ gáy y, một tay ôm chặt thắt lưng thanh mảnh.

               Nụ hôn tưởng chừng như dài đằng đẵng, hắn muốn dứt, nhưng mới dứt ra, lại lưu luyến tiếp tục hôn xuống. Bọn họ đã chờ bao nhiêu năm cho nụ hôn này đây. Hắn đếm rồi, là tám năm ba tháng mười sáu ngày. Từ ngày hắn được y nhặt về chăm sóc, cho tới khi hắn có thể đường đường chính chính yêu y. Cũng chẳng dài lắm, nhưng chẳng hề ngắn. Chuyện thì nhiều vô kể. Trong nụ hôn, hắn còn cười nhẹ, tinh nghịch mà thì thầm.

\- Ra anh đã sống được hơn tám năm, là đứa trẻ tám tuổi yêu em vô cùng.

               Dứt khỏi nụ hôn, y khẽ nói với hắn, em phải đi vệ sinh. Hắn sủng nịnh cọ mũi vào mũi y, nói rằng mau lên, chúng ta phải xuất hành sớm. Đợi cho y vào nhà vệ sinh rồi, hắn liền vui vẻ huýt sáo. Vốn đã mua cho tiểu Vũ của hắn một bộ đồ mới, lại chưa có dịp mặc thử. Hôm nay y mặc đẹp như vậy, hắn cũng không muốn bắt y thay đồ. Thuận tay gấp lại bộ quần áo của y, hắn mở túi của y, muốn cất bộ đồ vào. Nhưng chỉ vừa mở túi, hắn liền chết sững.

               Túi đồ hầu như chẳng có gì, ngoại trừ đống đồ nhét lộn xộn độn cho lớn.

               Hắn lập tức xoay người, một tay thủ thế nắm chặt cổ tay đối phương, một tay đưa lên muốn bóp cỏ kẻ đang có ý đinh cầm dao đâm mình. Phản xạ có điều kiện của hắn đã cứu hắn một mạng như thế. Nhưng cứu không được trái tim của hắn.

               Y nhìn hắn, trong mắt chỉ có chán ghét cùng thù hận, ánh mắt y đỏ, hằn tia máu.

               Hắn sững sờ, miệng chỉ lắp bắp, tại sao, tại sao.

\- Đại boss, ngài phá hoại cuộc đời của tôi đủ rồi. Một con điếm như tôi không có diễm phúc được ngài để mắt tới đâu.

               Y gằn giọng, từng chữ một, rõ ràng và mạch lạc nói rõ cho hắn nghe. Hắn muốn phản bác, ánh mắt hắn hoảng hốt, hắn muốn giải thích, thì từ phía cửa truyền tới một tiếng động lớn. Cả cánh cửa bị bật ra, Trần Vỹ Đình, tên sinh viên trường y bị đánh tới tàn tạ, người của hắn muốn cản cậu ta mà không được. Cho tới khi bắt được, cậu cũng đã mở được cửa phòng khách sạn. Cậu ta nhìn thấy y, liền cười hiền hòa, mặc dù cả người đã bị đám người của hắn ghì chặt xuống đất.

               Hắn đâu quan tâm tới chuyện đó, cái hắn quan tâm chính là bàn tay bị hắn nắm run rẩy liên hồi, ánh mắt y, cũng chỉ nhìn vào cậu ta. Cậu ta tới, y coi hắn như hư vô. Hắn tức giận, cười khan vài tiếng.

\- Là vì tên nhãi ranh này sao. Vậy thì tốt rồi, tôi giết nó, xem em còn ai để mà tơ tưởng.

\- Đừng!

               Đây rồi, y lại nhìn hắn rồi. Nhưng tại sao? Tại sao tới khi nhắc tới cậu ta, y mới chịu nhìn hắn. Tiểu Vũ của hắn, không nhìn thấy hắn đau đớn sao, không nhìn thấy trong mắt hắn là bi thương sao? Tại sao y lại khóc, nước mắt này, là y bi thương cho hắn, hay bi thương cho cậu ta? Hắn muốn cười thật lớn, cười để dọa nạt y một chút, sau đó sẽ đem cậu ta ra làm điều kiện trao đổi, y sẽ lại về bên hắn. Nhưng hắn nào có nghĩ được như vậy, hoặc hắn nghĩ được, lại làm không được. Hắn tức giận, gương mặt hắn thực sự tức giận, hắn rút từ trong thắt lưng mình một khẩu súng, hướng cậu ta mà nổ một viên đạn.

               Trần Vỹ Đình chết đi, mới chính là cách duy nhất khiến Mã Thiên Vũ mãi mãi chỉ có thể sống cùng Huỳnh Tông Trạch.

               Hắn chỉ không nhớ tới năm xưa, y vì hắn đỡ một dao.

               Còn bây giờ, vì Trần Vỹ Đình, y đỡ một đạn.

               Đường đạn lạc tay, bắn mạnh vào bụng y, chỉ thấy y kêu một tiếng đau đớn.

               Sau đó, đã không còn sau đó nữa.

               Hắn chính tay mình làm hại tiểu Vũ của hắn, từ lần này tới lần khác. Hắn mang mệnh sát nhân, người bên cạnh hắn chẳng thể nào yên thân. Người thân của hắn vì chút bất cẩn của hắn mà chết, tại sao bây giờ hắn lại nghĩ giữ y bên mình sẽ đem lại cho y hạnh phúc. Hắn ấu trĩ và ích kỉ cho rằng ông trời không thể thắng được ý của con người. Hắn không tin vào tướng số hay bất kì thứ gì, hắn tin rằng rốt cục hắn cũng sẽ thắng.

               Nhưng hôm đó hắn thua rồi, hắn đích thực đã thua ông trời rồi, còn muốn đấu tới bao giờ.

               Huỳnh Tông Trạch tồn tại trên thế giới này ba mươi lăm năm, sống hơn tám năm, thiện lương hơn ba năm, biết mình đã yêu hơn bốn năm.

               Hắn hạnh phúc được bao nhiêu năm? Hắn quên đếm rồi.

               Hắn tồn tại thêm một năm nữa, cố gắng đứng trên đỉnh cao của Bắc Kinh mà thét lớn: Tôi thua rồi!

               Sau đó, chỉ nghe thấy một tiếng súng vang vọng khắp không gian. Bầu trời đêm đen lại yên lặng như tờ.

              

              

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hết.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kết tại đây được rồi.  
> Dù biết nó khá dài dòng và cũng hơi kì, nhưng quả thật muốn đặt bút sửa cho chap này cũng rất khó, không biết nên thêm cái gì, cũng không biết nên bỏ cái gì.  
> Cám ơn 23 lượt view đã bám cái thứ kì cục này tới cùng, không biết chap mới sẽ có bao nhiêu lượt view nữa.... Có bao nhiêu lượt view là của cùng một người nhỉ?  
> Lý do sử dụng cái này một phần em chẳng biết xài cái khác.  
> Một phần sống ảo lắm, nhìn con số mà tự vui.  
> Cám ơn mọi người đã cùng đọc và kết một câu chuyện Khả niệm *cúi đầu*

**Author's Note:**

> hí hí.  
> thôi thì OE nha.  
> chúc mọi người Valentine vui vẻ!


End file.
